Ariella
by JusSonic
Summary: Parody of a Disney movie. A girl who is forced to be a servant by her cruel stepmother and stepsisters finds a chance to make her dreams come true with the help of her fairy godmother Granny and her animal friends. Danny x Ariel. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: Prelude to a Story

Author's note  
All right, the fic I know some of you are waiting for is finally here! The parody of the Disney classic _Cinderella_ has arrived! Sorry for the delay, but it will be worth it, I promised. Time to answer the reviews.

Essteka: Very interesting fact, pal. Yeah, I understand if you want to sit this one out. Not the first time anyway.

pachysam: Actually no plans to do that solo fic you mentioned.

acosta perez jose ramiro: Yeah, I like these ideas, I really do! I hope to see more of them in the future!

Anonymous But Interested: Like your ideas that you mentioned in my Sesame Street movie parody. Any idea what Ariel would mentioned to Danny in the 'what to expect in a relationship' bit?

And now, let us begin, shall we?

**Prologue: Prelude to a Story**

**JusSonic presents**

Chorus: _**Aaah, oooh**_

**Ariella**

_**Oh, Ariella  
You're as lovely as your name  
Oh, Ariella**_

"With the voice talents of:"

"Jodi Benson as Ariel"

"David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Phantom"

"Haley Joel Osment as Sora"

"Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck"

"Bill Farmer as Goofy"

"Susan Sarandon as Coco La Bouche"

"Ashley Johnson as Terra"

"Tara Strong as Jinx"

"Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster"

"Rob Paulsen as Jack Fenton"

_**You're a sunset in a frame**_

"Special Progress: Julayla Beryl"

"Sound Director: JusSonic"

"Sound Recording: Neros Urameshi & Anonymous But Interested"

"Film Editor: JusSonic"

"Music Editor: Papa T 41"

Woman: _**Thought you're dressed in rags  
You wear a veral queenly grace**_

"Musical Director: JusSonic and dannyfangirl"

"Original Songs by: JusSonic, Julayla Beryl, and Darth Ben Valor"

"Original Orchestration by: Wormtail96"

_**Everyone can see a throne would be your proper place**_

"Story by: JusSonic, Anonymous But Interested, and Staredcraft"

"Layout: No Limit 5"

Chorus: _**Oh, Ariella  
If you give your heart a chance  
He will lead you**_

"Color and Styling by JusSonic and Julayla Beryl"

"Backgrounds by Darren Mathias"

_**To a kingdom of romance  
There you see your dreams come true**_

"Directing Animator: JusSonic"

_**Oh, Ariella  
Oh, Ariella  
There's a sweetest story ever told**_

"Written and Directed by: JusSonic"

Once the song is done, we see a book lay out in front of us which has the title of the parody 'Ariella'. As it opens, we hear the animator AKA me.

_"Once upon a time in a kingdom far away you wouldn't believe it, there...well, you know what it is anyway. It is peaceful, prosperous, and rich for beside the money, there is also romance, tradition, and anything else that makes the land happy. Our story begins in this stunning chateau that is owned by a old but gentle man Triton who has a daughter named Ariel."_

We now go to the chateau in question where a man is at. This man is an old one that had a trident, a white beard, and rich clothes. His name is Triton, the man the narrator mentioned.  
The man smiles as he watches as a girl is petting the family horse named Epona. This girl is 8 years old with long red hair, crowning her pretty head, matched her bright red lips. Her shirt was yellow and her shorts were green while her sandals were aqua green. She wears a necklace and a bracelet. Her name is Ariel, Triton's daughter.

_"Now while Triton is a kind man who is always devoted to his daughter, giving Ariel every luxury and comfort, he thought it was best that his daughter has a mother's care."_

We see four figures looking out at the two via a window in the house. One of them is a French woman with violet hair and tanned skin. She wore some purple French dress.  
The second figure is a girl that had long blond hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a black crop top with a yellow 'T' in a yellow circle on the front, yellow shorts, a brown belt, brown gloves, and dark brown boots.  
The third figure is another girl who scratched her nose as she frowns. She is a pink haired girl with the hairstyle of Nights with pale skin. She wore mostly purple and black and had cat-like eyes.  
The last figure is a male tiger that is being petted by his owner. He was a white tiger that for some reason is wearing sunglasses.

_"And thus, Triton has got married again. He married a French woman named Coco La Bouche who have a white tiger named Alan Matthews and had two daughters who is near the age of Ariel. Their names are Terra and Jinx."_

But it appears that happiness will not last forever at the chateau as sometime later, Ariel is seen crying in despair on a bed. Coco, Terra, and Jinx are nearby watching, not seemingly caring for what happened. Coco smirks evilly. It seems all her waiting has paid off.

_"Right after the death of the poor Triton, Coco's true nature was revealed. She is nothing more than a cold, cruel, and evil woman who is jealous of the charm and beauty Ariel has. With Triton now gone, Coco determined to follow her own daughters' interest, no matter what."_

Weeks have passed and the chateau looks like it has seen better days. Hoo boy.

_"As time went by, the chateau offered to disprepare. The step-sisters have been spoiled to no end by the vain and selfish steps-sisters. As for Ariel herself unfortunately, she was abused and humiliated. Worst yet, she was forced to be a servant at her own home, no less. However, despite this, Ariel remained optimistic and kind-hearted..."_

A voice snap, "Well, duh! She IS supposed to the one our sympathy goes toward. It would be pretty difficult for us to sympathize with her if she succumbed to despair and became dark and bitter off of all of that."

_"Please don't interrupt, Donald! Besides, you don't appear yet._

"Aw, phooey."

_"Anyway, like I said, Ariel remained optimistic and kind-hearted for every day the girl always believed that one day, somehow, her dreams of happiness will come true."_

Author's note  
What a sad way to begin, despite the storybook beginning, huh folks? I assured you all, things will get interesting later on. In the next chapter, we see Ariel grown up and are introduced to her animals friends, including a certain Keyblade holder, a certain duck, and a certain dog-headed turtle. More to come so read, review, and suggest!


	2. Chapter 1: Ariel's Dreams

Author's note  
Okay, good reviews, very good. Good suggestion, ABI. I think I can use it when the time comes.

To answer your question, slpytlak, Coco came from the Rugrats in Paris movie as the evil woman who tried to married Chas Finster in an attempt to take control of Reptarland and more.

The rest of the reviews are, as follow, incredible. Let's move on, shall we?

**Chapter 1: Ariel's Dreams**

As a new morning begins at the once proud chateau, two yellow birds, one of them is called Woodstock, flies into a window right into a room at the tower of the place. It is there where Ariel had slept for Coco has forced her out of her old room years before, insisting that the tower is where 'servants' should be.  
Woodstock and the other bird sat on Ariel's bed and see the girl herself, who is now 22 year old by now. Right now, Ariel is sleeping like an angel.  
Woodstock chirped as he hopes to get Ariel ready for a new day. To his surprise, Ariel just kept on sleeping.  
Undaunted, Woodstock and the other bird (who I will call Sally for convenience) flew near her hair. The former lifted it up allowing the latter to chirp loudly. However, Ariel just yawned as a respond to this and put a pillow on top of her head as if she is ignoring them.  
Woodstock isn't giving up that easily as he chirped while pointing to a hole at the pillow's bottom. Sally nods as she flew in front of it and got into the hole. The bird chirp repeatedly but she has to leave the hole just as Ariel covered it giggling, startling Sally. If the bird didn't know any better, she say that Ariel knew she and Woodstock were there all this time.  
Woodstock, with a frown, sat on her pillow and chirped repeatedly. However he didn't notice a hand getting near him. That is until a finger flicked lightly on Woodstock's tail feather startling the bird causing them flew back in alarm. In annoyance, he landed near Sally and chirped angrily.  
"That is what you get for trying to ruin good dreams." giggled Ariel who is now wide awake. Seeing Woodstock doing this every morning is always a good way to start things off. The birds, satisfied that Ariel is now up and about sort of, flew near the window and points to the outside, indicating that the morning looks so beautiful.  
Ariel smiled as she said, "Oh yes. I know that the morning looks beautiful but the dream was so beautiful too." Out of curiosity, Woodstock and Sally flew back to perch on her bed and chirped excitedly as if asking her what the dream's about. "Oh, you want me to tell you what my dream is?" The girl giggles as she said, "I afraid I can't tell you."  
Woodstock chirped a puzzled 'why' as Ariel continued, "Because if I told you a dream like that, it won't come true. Besides..."  
Ariel sighs happily as she begins to sing.

Ariel: _**A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep**_

As Ariel sings, birds shapes and sizes come into her room, smiling happily as they listen in.

_**In dreams, you will lose your heartaches**_

A bird named Kimi tried to sing but another one named Angel hushed it as the latter female bird is trying to listen. Despite this, Kimi flew to land near Ariel while the girl kept on singing so beautifully.

_**Whatever you wish for, you keep**_

Kimi smiles as, despite Angel hushing her earlier, sings along happily.

_**Have faith in your dreams  
And someday**_

As Ariel continued singing while the animals listen in, one of them came out of a hole in the wall. This someone is a brown-furred cub with blue eyes, a blondish-brown spiky mane, gray paws, and a gray chest and stomach. Around his neck was a silver chain with a crown-shaped tag attached to it. His name is Sora, a lion cub who is one of Ariel's friends who lives inside the house. He, along with the other animals, is perhaps the only friends Ariel had in this miserable place. The cub smiles as Sora listen to the song.  
In a room that is another room in the wall, Ariel's song woke up another animal inhabitant who just got out of bed. This someone is a fat pink furred weasel with a green nose, and angry red eyes only visible when looking right. His name is Fuzzy Lumpkins. The weasel yawns a bit then yelps as he spot that his tail looking messy. With a scowl, Fuzzy begins to tidy it up.

_**Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving**_

Sora smiles as a female collie sat near him. She is a brown collie with black mane with a pink strap with a green bandana with a pink firefly on it. Her name is Juniper 'June' Lee, Sora's dog girlfriend despite how strange the relationship can be.

_**If you keep on believing  
The dreams that you wish will come true**_

The animals sigh happily as if wanting this moment to go on forever. However they are snapped out of their trances by a loud ringing noise. Ariel frowns as she looks out the window for the ringing noise are coming from the town clock.  
"Oh bother. I hate it when that clock has to be a killjoy." groaned Ariel as she gets up from her bed. "Yeah, yeah, I know. 'Come on and get up. Time for another lousy day'!" The girl then turn to her animals who frown at this interruption. "Even when that clock is not alive, it orders me around. Well, I do know one thing."  
Ariel smiles making the rest of her friends smiled as well, because they know what is on her mind. They are right as the girl said, "No one will ever tell me to stop dreaming. And maybe someday..." The girl then continues the song.

_**The dreams that I wish will come true**_

With that song lyric said, Ariel then begins to dance and sing while the girl prepares for another day at her house. Despite all the cruelty she herself had suffered, Ariel at least had some time to herself.  
First off, Ariel begins to make her bed while the birds and animal straighten the blanket and pillow out. Next, the girl goes behind the partition to get dressed. A female animal, a bunny named Babs, chased the male animals away as she and the girls don't need them peeking at Ariel, even by accident.  
"Come on, get lost. Go on, shoo!" giggled Babs as she chased Sora who is the last to leave out. Now June, a female Koopa named Kylie, and a female beaver named Trixie Tang filled the bowl with water for Ariel to use for her morning bath. Woodstock and some birds put a sponge in it before taking the thing out and wearing it out. They then carried the sponge to Ariel who is behind the partition and poured the water on the girl getting her wet.  
As Ariel continues singing a bit, her female friends get her clothes ready to be worn. Once the girl is finished behind the partition, she put the clothes on. The last things for Ariel to wear are her shoes which Cream the Rabbit and a panther cub named Lilo managed to shine for her. The clothes Ariel is wearing are the kind servants were. They aren't much but the beautiful girl is used to them.  
As Ariel finish getting ready, she finished her song.

_**No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dreams that you wish will come true**_

As the song finish up, Sora and a beaver named Timmy Turner rush into the room looking excited. Climbing right onto the table where Ariel is at, the two begins talking wildly.  
"Whoa, whoa, guys, slow down." said Ariel with a giggle. Sora and Timmy were going so fast, it is hard for her to catch up. After the lion cub and beaver managed to slow down, Ariel then asked, "Now Sora, what is it you wanted to tell me?"  
"Ariel, you wouldn't believe what I saw. I saw a hornbill bird and a turtle! I haven't seen them before so they must be visitors!" said Sora excited.  
"Oh, visitors, I see. Well, we can always need new members of the household." said Ariel opening up the table. In it are little clothes she made in case they get some visitors or new members. After all, this house is big enough for everyone, right? Ariel pulled out two dressed as she continued, "The girls will need some dresses."  
Sora just laughed in amusement. Ariel looks at him as she wonders what the lion cub is laughing at. Timmy then said, "No, no, they aren't girls!"  
"Yeah, they are guys." insisted Sora correcting the girl.  
"Oh, guys. In that case, that's different." said Ariel with a smile as she put the dresses back and pull out two hats. "Now the boys will need hats..."  
"Uh, Ariel? Shouldn't we get them out of the trap first? They are trapped in there like mad!"  
"What?! They are in a trap?! You should have said something!!"

Sora and Timmy followed Ariel as she walks down the stairs taking the girl to where the hornbill bird and the turtle is at. The tower Ariel currently lives in is very big so there are a lot of stairs. Luckily, the three didn't go too far as they found some of Ariel's animal friends looking worried as they are gathering around a cage. Obviously, one of Ariel's step family members put that there as they are complaining about the animals running around the house and not even Alan is enough to get them all.  
"Okay, I'm here, I'm here. Calm down." assured Ariel as she quiets the animals, who are making a fuss over the newcomers, down. Ariel picks up the cage and looks inside. There are two animals, a hornbill bird and a turtle in there. Oddly enough, the bird has a duck head and the turtle has a dog head.  
Ariel sees that the two are at the back of the cage, not even moving looking scared out of their minds. The girl sighs as she said, "Those poor dears, scared to death like that. My family can be so...crude." Ariel puts the cage down and opens it as she then said to Sora, "Sora, you should explain things to them."  
"Right, no problem." said Sora with a nod as he goes into the cage. After all, if there's anyone who can calm the two newcomers down, it should be the lion cub, right? As Sora gets closer, he sees the hornbill bird and turtle waiting for him. The former doesn't look like he is going without a fight as he holds up his fists (wings?) while the latter hides behind the hornbill bird looking scared.  
"Now, now, calm down, ca..." Sora ducks as the hornbill bird took a swing at him and ducks. "Whoa, calm down. Look, I won't hurt you. Come on, turtle, I can see you behind that bird. We are all friends here. Look." Sora points to everyone looking and waving at the newcomers. "We like you. Heck, even Ariel likes you."  
The hornbill bird and the turtle look and sees Ariel smiling at them. Seeing this seems to have work as the hornbill bird calm down while the turtle manages to smile a bit.  
"See? She's nice, we're all nice here. Come on, let's go, okay?" asked Sora with a nod, happy that he got through to the two.  
"Oh, okay. Sure!" said the hornbill bird who even sounded like a duck.  
"Gawrsh. Hyuk, I guess if everyone else is nice, I guess there is no reason to be scared, right?" laughed the dog headed turtle as he and the bird followed Sora outside.  
"Well now, look who came out. Now then, let's see if these fit." said Ariel with a smile as she takes out two hats. She puts a sailor hat on the bird then put a green hat on the turtle. To their amazement, they both fit. "They fit. Very good! Now let's see what to called you two...I know! Hornbill bird, we can call you Donald. And turtle...it will be Dippy Dawg."  
"Huh?" asked Goofy confused. The name Ariel gave him sounded weird.  
"Of course, if you want, we can call you Goofy."  
"Cool! Hey, do you like your new names, Donald? Goofy," Sora asked his new friends with a smile. He can tell that the two like the names a lot.  
"Wak! Yeah! Donald sounded better even for me!" said Donald happily. He can tell that he is going to like it here at the house.  
"Hyuk, yeah! Call me Goofy!" laughed Goofy stupidly with a nod.  
Ariel nodded as she head downstairs to begin her morning chores. As she leaves, the girl added, "I got to get going. Sora, you are in charge of Donald and Goofy. Make sure they stay out of trouble and make sure you warned them about the tiger."  
"Yeah, right Ariel." said Sora with a nod as Ariel continue going downstairs. He has managed to keep his friends out of trouble before, right? Of course, there is this one time, but still...the lion cub turned to Donald and Goofy as he said, "Have you two seen a tiger before?"  
"A tiger? Not really." said Donald looking concerned. He doesn't like the sound of that.  
"Gawrsh, a tiger?" asked Goofy looking puzzled  
"Yep, a big one by the name of Alan Matthews." As Sora continues to explain, he imitated a certain pet of Coco's, "A mean sneaky nasty big tiger. He can jump at you and tried to bite ya. He even likes to pick on little guys like me! And when he sees guys like you two..." Suddenly Sora makes roaring noise startling Donald and scaring Goofy to the point that the turtle hides in his shell. Calming down, Sora then said, "So, you guys got all that?"  
"Wak, yeah, we are, just don't do that again!" said Donald holding a wing to his heart looking nervously. He just hope that he himself don't ever run into this 'Alan Matthews'.  
"Yeah, I got it." said Goofy as he peek his head out of his shell.

Author's note  
Well, nice introductions to Ariel's friends, huh? Well, if you think Sora could be able to keep his new pals Donald and Goofy out of trouble, guess what? There is no just thing as that in this story as Alan appears in the next chapter, and trust me, trouble and screaming will endure! Read, review, and suggest!


	3. Chapter 2: Major Breakfast Problem

Author's note  
What great suggestions to use, Cosmo and Neros. Yeah, I'd be sure to use those guys with Sora, Donald and Goofy! Okay, it's time for some breakfast and trouble!

**Chapter 2: Major Breakfast Problem**

Once Ariel left the tower, she enters a hallway which is on the same level as Coco and her daughters' room. The red haired girl went over to a big window nearby and opened the curtains. As Ariel hears her step-sisters snoring, she goes over to the door which is to Coco's room. The girl doesn't like doing this every morning but Coco's orders, after all.  
Coco is sleeping in her room as Ariel came in, but she isn't whom the girl must wake up. Rather it is of a certain white tiger sleeping near his owner on the bed. The morning light from the hallway woke Alan up as he look up mumbling, "Huh, what?"  
"Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Come on, Alan." whispered Ariel gently as she waves a finger at the white tiger. She looks annoyed as Alan just turn around and lay back down, trying to go back to sleep. "Alan, come here!"  
Alan groans upon hearing her then jump off Coco's bed. The white tiger walks out of the room. The moment he does, the tiger yawns and stretched on the floor...then yelp in alarm as Ariel closes the door to Coco's room behind him startling Alan.  
"Geez, give me a break, girl! I am not a morning person!" scowled Alan in annoyance.  
"Well excuse me if Your Highness doesn't want an early breakfast." said Ariel sarcastically. "It isn't my idea to feed you first, but orders, I supposed. Let's go."  
As Ariel lead Alan downstairs, neither of them noticed three familiar animals coming into the hallway via a hole in the wall seeing them, mostly Alan.  
"Gawrsh. Is that big guy Alan?" asked Goofy imitating the way the white tiger walk.  
"You got it, big, tall, and ugly." said Sora with a smirk.  
"Wak, wak, wak! He's so tough?! I can take him! Let's go!" laughed Donald. He is about to chase after Alan but Sora in alarm pull the hornbill bird back.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Donald! Alan may be tall, ugly, and stupid but he is very mean! Trust me, I am a lion cub and even he gave me a hard time!" insisted Sora. Even though Sora isn't scared, he isn't stupid to deal with Alan, at least not at the level the white tiger is at.

In the kitchen, Ariel and Alan have arrived to start off the white tiger's breakfast. As the tiger in question came in, he looks alarmed upon seeing a familiar sight making a noise on the rug in the floor. It is a big blue wolf like Digimon sleeping. His name is Garurumon, Ariel's family dog long before Triton married Coco. Alan and Garurumon don't like each other, at all.  
Ariel opened the top door and turn to the wolf Digimon as she said quietly, "Garurumon?" Suddenly Garurumon growls in alarm as he ran in his sleep, "Garurumon!" The Digimon still didn't wake up as he attacks the rug pretending it is his prey. "Garurumon!"  
Finally Garurumon woke up and sees Ariel. He smiles as the Digimon said, "Oh, morning, Ariel. What a beautiful morning, huh?"  
Ariel grins as she pets the family wolf Digimon while saying, "Well, well, are we dreaming again? About chasing Alan?"  
"Yep, you betcha!"  
"Did you get him this time!"  
"Oh yeah! I was about to eat him before I woke up!" laughed Garurumon at the dream of him finally taking down Alan once and for all.  
"That's bad!" scolded Ariel interrupting the Digimon's laughing making him look shock. Alan snickers evilly. He enjoys seeing Ariel scolding Garurumon like this for one of the orders made by Coco is that Garurumon must not hurt or even dream of hurting her white tiger. As Ariel goes to make Alan's breakfast, she continued, "What if they heard you upstairs? You know what Coco said. If you don't want to lose your nice warm bed, best to get rid of those dreams. Want to know how?"  
"I hate to ask but what?" asked Garurumon worried, not liking what Ariel is about to say.  
"Just learn to like tigers."  
Garurumon cringes and make a grunt. That is what he didn't want to hear. Meanwhile Alan smirks evilly as he walked next to the Digimon looking annoyed at him as the girl said, "Come on, even though you don't like Alan, he got his good points too. For one thing, well...uh...sometimes he..." The girl pauses, trying to think up a few good things about Alan that could outlast the bad while the white tiger smirks at his rival expecting to hear something good about. However Ariel shrugs as she said, "Huh. There must be something good about him."  
Ariel turns to Ariel in shock upon hearing that. Garurumon however laugh madly, seeing the white tiger being humiliated like this.  
"Stupid tiger." growled Alan angrily. He paused then smirks. He got an idea on how to teach Garurumon a lesson. While the wolf Digimon was still laughing at Alan's misfortune, the white tiger secretly positioned himself under Garurumon. Without warning, Alan slashed the Digimon's face causing Garurumon to roar angrily at the white tiger. Alan however screeched in pretend fear.  
"Garurumon!" exclaimed Ariel in shock as she turn and sees what's going on.  
"Huh? Wait, this isn't what it looks like!" protested Garurumon in alarm as he sees the shocked look on Ariel's face. The Digimon realized that Alan has set Garurumon up to make it look like to Ariel that he is about to attack him, and the girl seem to fell for it.  
"Oh Garurumon. Come, go outside." said Ariel sadly as she open the door. Garurumon sighs sadly as he goes outside much to Alan's amusement. "Look, I know it isn't easy but we should try to get along, right?"  
Alan continued smirking at the trouble he got Garurumon into. He jumps a bit as Ariel puts a bowl of milk in front of him in annoyance snapping, "That goes for you too, your Majesty!"  
Obviously, Ariel didn't fell for it after all, knowing Alan has set up Garurumon to be forced outside, but the girl can't punish Alan for the obvious reason. Ariel put on a different pair of shoes used for farm work and goes outside to continue her chores.  
Alan rolls his eyes as he sat near his breakfast playing with it than eating it.

"Breakfast time! Get up everyone, hurry! Time for breakfast, come up!" Ariel called from outside excited. The hens in the barnyard rush to get their breakfast. Ariel's calling attached the attention of certain animals looking out from the tower window. The girl is serving corn.  
"All right, breakfast! Let's go, guys!" said Sora excited to Donald, Goofy, Shadow the Hedgehog, Lilo, and Cream.  
"Cool! I love corn!" cheered Cream happily.  
"Remember, get as much as you can and don't leave any behind." Shadow pointed out as he, Lilo, and Cream ran to the nearest hole.  
"Oh boy, oh boy, breakfast!" said Donald excited. He and Goofy has only been here for a few minutes or so and already the hornbill bird is hungry.  
"Gawrsh, breakfast? Oh yeah, breakfast! Hyuk!" laughed Goofy as he followed Sora and Donald.  
The six animals rush down the passageway that is one of many located all over the house. They know of everyone so they were able to use them to get around faster without being seen by Ariel's step-family. The gang is almost to the hole that leads to the kitchen area. They rush out but Sora stop in alarm causing the others to bump into the lion cub.  
"Hey Sora, what's the hold up?" asked Lilo puzzled.  
"Oh man, it's Alan!" yelped Sora as he points a paw at Alan who is sitting right near the door to the barnyard. "How are we going to get out?!"  
Sora, Donald, Lilo, Shadow, and Cream rush back into hole. Goofy is about to attempt to get by Alan but Donald grabs him by his turtle tail and pulls him back into the passageway.  
"Okay, now what?" quacked Donald in worry.  
"Darn it. If that guy wasn't too big and fast for me, I woulda take him." said Shadow with a frown. He isn't going to go through a morning without breakfast, not today!  
Sora pause to think then smiles as he said, "Hey, I got it! Okay, here's the idea. One of us needs to sneak out," As the lion cub continues, he points outside to the unexpecting Alan, "get Alan to chase him or her," Now Sora points to a corner where two holes, one higher than the other, are at, "over to that corner and keep him there while the others run out and back in. Everyone got the plan?"  
"Yeah, sure!" said the others nodding in confirmation.  
"So which one of us will go?" asked Lilo.  
"The usual way. Everyone, turn around!" ordered Sora as he and the others turned around, especially Donald and Goofy, showing their tails. "Now get your tails in the center!"  
Sora and the others did so with all the tails in the center. The lion cub closes his eyes as he grabs a tail. The idea was for him to hold the tail of the one who will distract Alan. If that animal was held back, he or she is chosen. If the animals got loose, they are not chosen.  
"Now, jump forward!" exclaimed Sora. He hears some moving noises as those whose tails he didn't grab jumped away. The lion cub opens his eyes to see whose tail he grabbed. To his shock, the tail he grabbed...was his own!  
"Gawrsh! You won, Sora! Congratulations!" laughed Goofy happily as he shakes the disbelief Sora by the lion cub's paw happily.  
"Yeah..." said Donald looking worried as did the others waving to him in concern, as if saying their last goodbyes to the lion cub. Alan is very mean and dangerous. Sora could get killed.  
Sora chuckled nervously, realizing that his idea was very foolish. Then with a determined look on his face, he then walks out of the hole. If he must sacrifice himself so his friends could eat, so so be it!  
Sora then sneaks quietly to Alan as to not alert the white tiger to his presence. The lion cub sneaks behind a barrel as the others watch him carefully. Seeing that Alan is still not noticing, Sora now sneaks towards the bad cat. He is almost there and soon the lion cub is near the unexpecting white tiger.  
With a smirk, Sora turned to the others and made a motion to the elbow as if asking his friends if he should headbutt it. Shadow, Lilo, Cream, and Donald nodded with smirks. They would love to see this. Goofy laughs stupidly but the others cover his mouth quickly. Luckily, a certain white tiger didn't hear the turtle.  
With a smirk, Sora walks back a bit then get ready to make a running headbutt. Finally the lion cub charged and head butt Alan's elbow causing the white tiger to go flying right into his meal. Alan got up in alarm, his face covered with milk. He yelps as more milk is squirted into his face courtesy of Sora who laughs at Alan while making a run for it.  
"Why you!" yelled Alan furiously as he chases the lion cub. Fortunately, Sora is faster than the white tiger so he dodged Alan's attempts to grab him as they chased each other all over the kitchen. Soon Sora heads into the lower hole he mentioned to the others earlier and got into it. Due to the size, Alan couldn't get in but the stubborn white tiger tries to force his way in while looking for any trace of his prey.  
Alan didn't notice the upper hole as Sora peeks out of it. With a grin, he made a signal to his friends.  
"Okay, let's go." said Cream happily as she and the others rush to the door going out of it. Sora gave his friends the thumbs up as they made their way outside.

Ariel hums the song she sang earlier as she is currently feeding Epona the horse. As she does, the girl hears some familiar voices calling her name. She turns and smiles as Ariel sees Shadow, Cream, Lilo, Donald, and Goofy nearby waving to her.  
"Oh I was wondering when you all are going to show up. I guess you have to get by Alan. Well, here you go, breakfast is served." said Ariel with a smile as he throw a lot of corn for her friends to grab. Shadow, Lilo, and Cream managed to grab as much corn as they can before they run back to the kitchen/farmyard door. Donald and Goofy tried to grab some themselves but the hens, eager for some corn themselves, begins pecking at the stuff like mad. Donald quickly manages to grab one.  
"Ha ha ha! Nice try, you big palooka," Donald laughed at a hen as he makes a run for it. He yelps as the hen he was taunting stop him by the tail feathers causing him to drop the corn. Goofy grabs it but another hen grabs the corn by the beak.  
"Hey, let go, let go!" yelled Goofy as the hen lifted the corn up taking the turtle with it. The fowl shakes the corn trying to force Goofy to let go. The hen won as Goofy fell back to the ground.  
"Shoo, shoo, shoo! Go away, shoo!" scolded Ariel as she chases the hens away. Once the feather things ran off, the girl smiles at Donald and Goofy as she said gently, "Awww, you poor things. Here, help yourselves."  
Ariel holds out a hand full of corn. With eager smiles, Donald and Goofy grab as many as they can. Looks like breakfast is on!

Shadow, Lilo, and Cream meanwhile return to the door and look into the kitchen. They hid for they saw Alan still waiting by the bottom hole for Sora.  
"Looks like Alan is still there." observed Lilo.  
"But I think he is about to lose interest." said Cream worried. It's true. Alan looks like he is about to just forget about it and leave.  
Sora looks out from the upper hole and sees the others with their meal. With a smirk, the lion cub took his chain off and holds it via his tail. Sora then waves the chain on tail through the bottom hole. Interested once more, Alan eagerly jump at the hole missing the lion cub's chain which got out of the way in time.  
Sora waves for the others to move on. Shadow, Lilo, and Cream then make a run for the hole they enter the kitchen from in the first place. As they do, Cream yelps as she drops one of her corn by accident. But rather than risk getting caught, the rabbit kept on running. Donald with his corn rush by the thing but Goofy stops upon seeing it.  
As Alan kept on trying to get Sora, Goofy gets to get the corn Cream has stop. Donald sees him and said, "Hey, what are you doing? Come on!"  
"Sorry, but Shadow said we can't leave any corn behind." Goofy pointed out reminding the hornbill bird what the hedgehog said earlier. The turtle with his pile of corn still in his arms tried to grab the one on the floor. Unfortunately, Goofy has too much and suddenly, he dropped all he has causing the corn to fell to the floor.  
Unfortunately, this catches Alan's attention whose turn and sees Donald and Goofy. This became his new interest as he has never seen these two until now. Now he got breakfast!  
Sora looks out and gasped. Alan has spotted Donald and Goofy! Donald, who didn't notice Alan smirking as the white tiger approach him and the turtle, watch as Goofy tried to gather up all the corn he got.  
"Goofy, will you come on?" snapped Donald impatiently unaware of the danger that is about to happen.  
Sora waves his chain in front of Alan's face trying to regain his attention but the white tiger is too focused on his new victims. Goofy meanwhile almost got to the last corn on the floor but he lost all his load once more.  
The alarmed lion cub grabbed on one of the white tiger's whiskers and pulled it out, but Alan still didn't noticed Sora as he kept walking towards Donald and Goofy. Not even the lion cub pulling on his face has distracted him. Sora yelps and covers his eyes, this doesn't look good.  
Goofy, unaware of the danger like Donald, stacked up the corn he has but couldn't reach the bottom.  
"Aw, let me!" groaned Donald as he uses his beak to grab the top corn in his mouth. With a smile, Goofy has managed to hold his stack of corn with no problem. The hornbill bird mumbled, "I swear you are difficult to deal with."  
"Huh?" asked Goofy who couldn't understand what his friend said, more so than usual, due to the corn stuffed in Donald's mouth.  
Donald ignores his friend as he and the turtle turns to leave. To their alarm, they come face to face with a roaring Alan. The two scream as they drop all their corn and tried to make a run for it. Unfortunately, they aren't going anywhere as Alan grab them by the tails each. The white tiger smirks evilly as he gets ready to pounce.  
Sora yelps and pushed a broom nearby causing it to fall. Alan was caught by surprise as the broom hits him on the head causing him to let go of Donald and Goofy in the progress. By the time he recovered, the two are gone.  
"Hmmm...looks like Donald and Goofy are gone. Oh well, at least they got away." said Sora with a smile as he goes back into the hole thinking that the trouble for his new friends are over. Ariel would be upset if anyone bad were to happen to Donald and Goofy.  
However unknown to Sora, a stubborn Alan refuse to give up that easily as he looks around to find Donald and Goofy. He then spots two figures climbing up a cover on a nearby table making him smirk.  
"Ah ha. Gotcha." said Alan evilly as he sneaks over to the table.  
Donald and Goofy got on a table and hides behind a nearby cup that is on a plate. They breathed in and out calming down.  
"I told ya it wasn't worth it," groaned Donald upset about Goofy getting him in this mess with Alan.  
"At least, we got away, right?" Goofy told his friend happily.  
The turtle has spoke too soon as Alan has sneak up behind them and lifted the cup the hornbill bird and turtle are leaning on up causing Donald and Goofy to fall on the plate. Alan drops the cup on the two, it's large enough to fit them, trapping them both. He smirks evilly.  
"And now, for the extra breakfast." said Alan evilly as he gets ready to feast on a hornbill bird and a turtle.  
Suddenly a bell is heard ringing as a familiar voice yelled, "Ariel!" It is Jinx. The girl is up and wants her breakfast!  
"Coming, coming! Oh dear, every day!" exclaimed Ariel as she walks into the kitchen, taking the farm work apron and shoes off, getting back into her own shoes. Alan yelps as he hides while the girl prepares for her impatient step-family who are now all awake and ringing for her.  
The white tiger waited as Ariel, near the table he is hiding under, prepares the breakfast. When she left, the white tiger smirks and goes back to the table, only to find three cups on plates there! Ariel must have laid them out, including the one Donald and Goofy were hiding under!  
Impatiently, Alan lifted up the first two cups and didn't find his 'food' under there. Smirking, knowing that Donald and Goofy are under the last one, Alan puts the first two cups down and prepares to grab the last one.  
"Ariel!" yelled the voices of the step-family impatiently again. Alan yelps as he hides while Ariel comes back preparing the breakfast some more, putting a bowl of soup each on a pan each along with the cups.  
Once Ariel left again, Alan goes for the cup Donald and Goofy are hiding under once more only to find that it and the other cups are on the pans!  
"Oh great! I hate this stupid game!" groaned Alan as he begins searching the cups like mad. He stops as the white tiger thought he saw Donald and Goofy hiding under a cup. He smirks as Alan grabs for it.  
"Ariel!!" yelled familiar impatient voices once more.  
"Oh, not again," Alan hides as Ariel came back pouring hot water into some kettles. The white tiger waited until Ariel left once more, "Finally!"  
Alan jumps back to the table but to his shock, the cups that are on the pans with the rest of the step-family's meals are gone!  
"Ariel," Alan turns as he sees Ariel walking out of the kitchen, with two pans on both of her hands and the last one on top of her head. The white tiger follow the girl. He isn't going to let a meal like this disappear on him!

In the hallway, Alan watched Ariel as the girl walk up the stairs bringing the meals up to her impatient step-family. The white tiger spots one of the cups opening up allowing a familiar turtle to peek out. Goofy yelps as Alan smirks upon seeing him forcing the turtle back into hiding.  
Alan ran up the stairs getting ahead of Ariel and jumps to hide behind a statue on the right canister of the stairs. The white tiger peeks out and smirks as the cup where Donald and Goofy are hiding under are coming his way. Alan then hid as he makes himself small as possible so Ariel wouldn't notice him.  
However, as Ariel was walking upstairs, one of her shoes fell off her left foot. The girl frowns as she hates it when it does that. Ariel turns around so she could put her foot back in her shoe kinda switching pans in the progress. Alan, who didn't realized this, appear and picks up the cup he thought Donald and Goofy are hiding under, only to see that they aren't there. Alan looks confused then puts the cup back and hides as Ariel, who got her shoe back on, continues on her way.  
As Alan watch, Ariel first enter Jinx's room and walks in saying happily, "Good morning, Jinx! Did you sleep well?"  
"Oh bother. As if you care!" scoffed Jinx from her room in annoyance. "You can take that ironing and get it done in an hour. Got it? One hour!"  
"Right."  
Alan watch as Ariel came out, replacing the pan she gave to Jinx with a basket full of clothes. The white tiger peeks into Jinx's room in hopes to see Donald and Goofy in there but the door hits him on the nose making Alan yelp. He waited to see if there is a commotion in the room but nothing is happening.  
"May as well see if Terra found them," mumbled Alan as he sneaks towards the other room which Terra is sleeping in while Ariel walks in there.  
"Good morning, Terra!" said Ariel happily.  
"Finally! I thought you would never show up! Don't forget the lending! Doing it will take all day!" scowled Terra's voice impatiently.  
"Very well."  
Alan watch as Ariel leaves the room with the chore Terra gave her. The white tiger tries to peek into Terra's room but like before, the door slams on his nose.  
"Stupid running gag!" scowled Alan as he glares at Ariel who is about to enter his owner's room.  
"Come in, child, come on in." said Coco's voice as Ariel goes into her step-mother's room.  
"Good morning, step-morning." said Ariel happily as the woman's nasty white tiger sneaks over there now.  
"I want you to do the laundry and get on with it."  
"Yes, step-mother."  
Ariel leaves the room with more laundry, obviously what Coco told her to do. Alan tries to go into Coco's room but the door slammed on his face again. He glares angrily at the girl who leaves. Now Alan listens into his owner's room trying to hear any commotion. Unfortunately, there isn't any to be heard.  
"Oh bother. Don't these people ever seen turtles or hornbill birds before?" groaned Alan in frustration. Now he will never get his meal. Suddenly a scream is heard making the white tiger jump in excitement. It is coming from Terra's room and the girl has found the 'secret prizes' hiding under her cup.  
Alan rush over to Terra's door just as Donald and Goofy opens it and runs out. The white tiger however grabs them both and covers them with his paws.  
"Victory is mine!" laughed Alan evilly.  
"Mother, mother, mother!" yelled Terra in fear as she runs out of her room. Alan hides Donald and Goofy. Ariel, who heard her step-sister screaming, appeared wondering what just happen. Looking at her, Terra point to the girl angrily and accursedly as she snapped, "You did this, you brat! You did this on purpose! Mother, mother!!"  
As Terra rushed into Coco's room, an annoyed Jinx came out of her room and snapped at Ariel, "What did you do now?!" The red haired girl looked dumbstruck as Jinx goes into her own mother's room as well.  
"Ariel put them there. An ugly hornbill bird and a dumb turtle under my teacup!!"  
The door to Coco's room slammed close making Ariel frown. She has an idea what hornbill bird and turtle Terra was referring to and looks down to see Alan who looks like he is covering something. The girl has an idea what or who.  
"Alan, I know you had them. Now open your paws." demanded Ariel upset.  
"Okay, if you insist." said Alan innocently as he opens his paws showing nothing under there.  
"Nice try, but you aren't fooling me." snapped Ariel as she picks up Alan by his fur. "Let them go now!" Alan lifted up a foot showing nothing under there. "The other one, come on!"  
This cause the white tiger to groan but he lifted up his other foot revealing Donald and Goofy covering themselves as if bracing themselves for impact.  
"Oh, poor Donald and Goofy." said Ariel with a sigh getting the two's attention.  
Realizing that they are in the clear, the hornbill bird and turtle make a dash, bumping into Alan's foot a few times before rushing off to a nearby hole.  
"Next time, we order out!" squawked Donald, not wanting to go through that again.  
With an annoyed sigh, Ariel puts Alan down as the white tiger glares at her. Alan groans as the girl begins to scold him as she said, "Seriously, Alan, what did you was seriously..."  
"Ariel!" yelled the voice of Coco. Alan jumps up in excitement, knowing that he is saved from a scolding by his owner.  
"Right, step-mother," Ariel said with a sigh, knowing she is in trouble and for something she didn't do. The girl heads to Coco's room as an excited Alan rush in to be with his owner.  
"Oh...you are going to get it," crowed Terra with a smirk as she and Jinx came out of their own mother's room. They told Coco what happen and the woman doesn't look please at all.  
"Close the door, Ariel." demanded Coco from her bedroom. The girl did so leaving her step-sisters outside. Eager to see Ariel getting what she 'deserved', Jinx pushed her sister aside to look through the keyhole through Terra push the former aside to look in herself. Both of them are trying to see what's going on.

Ariel knows she is in trouble. She can tell the way Coco speaks to her. It isn't her fault but Ariel knows that Coco doesn't know or doesn't care. This will mean one thing: lots of chores to do and no time for fun and relaxation.  
"Come here." requested Coco as Ariel comes forward to the woman's bed. The girl glares as Alan jumps onto his owner's bed and lay down near her. Ariel now sees Coco with a not happy face on her face as the woman sat in her bed. The beautiful girl has seen it many times before, and each time is never good.  
Ariel, deciding to try to reason with the woman, speaks up, "Step-mother, please unde..."  
"Quiet!" snapped Coco stopping Ariel from speaking. When Coco told you to be quiet, you best to do so or else. The French woman chuckled evilly as she said, "Well, well, what to do with you? We are going to have a lot of time on our hands, are we?"  
"I was trying to..."  
"I said 'quiet'! Now then, you like to play jokes on people, do you? Well now, it's time for you to be the one on the receiving end. Now there...we got a big carpet in the main hall...clean it! The windows upstairs and down...wash them!" Alan gave a stern nod as if speaking to Ariel with Coco as she continued, "Also, the tapestries, and the draperies..."  
"But I already..." Ariel begins to protest, as she did the chores involving the tapestries and draperies yesterday.  
"Do them again!" yelled Coco silencing the poor girl once more. After seeing that Ariel has quiet down once more, the evil step-mother continued, "Now let's not forget the garden, scrub the terrace, sweep the hall on the stairs, clean the chimneys, as well as the mending, sowing, and laundry..."  
Alan paused and looked at her wondering how much chores his owner is requesting Ariel to do. He shrugs, figuring nothing will go wrong as long as Coco didn't mention a certain chore he hated Ariel to do.  
"Oh yes. There is one more thing." said Coco with a smile as Alan nodded devilishly. "Alan got to take his bath."  
Upon hearing that, Alan yelps and shuddered. That is the one chore he hated Ariel to do.

Author's note  
Poor Ariel, getting in trouble for something she didn't do and worst yet, Coco doesn't care! Don't worry, things will get better, I hope. Anyway, in the next chapter, we are introduced to Danny and his father, the latter determined to marry his son off. How? Come on, it's obvious, right? Also, hear another song as Jinx sings...badly! But on the plus side, we can hear Ariel sing too. Read, review, and suggest!


	4. Chapter 3: The Prince Is Having A Ball

Author's note  
Poor Ariel, but then again, you got to expect that to happen, right? Right. Anyway, cmara, I do have a 'Horton Hears A Who' parody plan, except for two things. 1, I am planning two of them, the modern version and the one based on the special that was made a while ago. Eduardo is Horton in the latter. And 2, I got different characters in mind to be Horton, the Mayor, and Jojo. So sorry, but no.

Interesting suggestions, Neros. I will see what I can do.

Now let's go to the palace as this story continues.

**Chapter 3: The Prince Is Having A Ball**

Now, as I mention earlier, the chateau Ariel is living in is part of a kingdom ruled by a kind and large man. He ruled the kingdom many years despite his wife's departure a while ago with one son.  
At the castle itself on the side of town, the place looks peaceful. The birds are by the window relaxing a bit, not expecting anything to happen. That is suddenly a crown breaks through the window chasing them off!  
"Darn it, I said no! And further more, I think Danny should stop slacking off and begin his responsibilities!" yelled an angry voice. Inside the meeting room of the castle, a man, the one who was yelling, pounds his fist on the table. This man is overweight in an orange jumpsuit with black hair with some white added in it. His name is Jack Fenton, the ruler of the kingdom. Right now, the king looks very upset mostly because of his son, Danny, preferring to going on adventures and not performing his royal duties.  
"The time has come for my boy to get married and settle down!" said Jack in determination.  
Jack is speaking to someone who is hiding behind the chair during the king's ranting. As this person spoke up, we see that it is a boy with red spiky hair that seemed messed up. He wears square shaped glasses, a retainer on his teeth, a light blue button-up shirt, a watch on his right wrist, green pants, and red sneakers. His name is Chuckie Finster, the king's grand duke and voice of reason.  
"Yeah, I know, your majesty, I know, but I think we should be patient on matters like this." said Chuckie nervously as he have to endure Jack's outbursts and wrath before hand while the boy tried his best to calm the king down.  
"I AM PATIENT!!" roared Jack angrily as he grabs a ink well and throw it at Chuckie who duck in the nick of time. The king breaths in and out and sighs as he said, "Listen, I'm sorry, Chuckie, I really am. It's just, I am getting old and I want to see any hope of grandchildren before I go."  
"I know, sire, I understand."  
"Do you? No, Chuckie. You got to understand. I only have one son and I know what it means to see him," The king groans as he and Chuckie looks at a picture that is hanging in the hallway outside the room. This is of Jack when he was younger holding a little baby boy.  
As the two leaves the room and walk down the hall, more pictures are hanging on the wall showing Jack's son growing up. In the one, it shows the king's son now 22 years old. He had black hair and blue eyes, and he wore a white shirt (on which the rims of his sleeves were orangish-red, as was the collar of his shirt, and a horizontal oval shaped symbol on the front of his shirt), along with blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. He is Danny Fenton AKA the legendary halfa Danny Phantom and Jack's son.  
Jack sighs as he continues, "grow farther, farther and farther away from you. Man, my son loved me in this desert old palace. Danny has grown up very well into a big man. I just wanted to see little kids' feet walking again on the palace floors again. Is that too hard to ask?"  
Jack cries a bit. Chuckie sighs as he got a tissue out as he said, "Calm down, your majesty," The boy blows his own nose before he continued, "How about we leave him alone. Maybe..."  
"Whoa, whoa, leave him alone?!" exclaimed Jack angrily forcing Chuckie to run to the table in the meeting room and landed right in one of the chairs, realizing he has started the king's newest outburst, "I can't leave him alone with those crazy romantic ideas of his!"  
"But you got to admit, sire, it would be so romantic. Think of love!"  
"Ha, right." scoffed Jack as he glares at the books in front of him that has a boy statue on one side and a girl one on the other. "One of those boy meets girl in the right place kinda things." The king smirks, having an idea as he pushed the books away before putting the statues next to each other, "Maybe we can help him by arranging that right place kinda thing!"  
"Uh, you think that's a good idea? He may suspect something."  
"Look, he is coming back home today, right?"  
"Yeah. Of course." said Chuckie with a nod. Danny has left home a few weeks before going on one of his adventures, battling ghosts, etc. The halfa started to miss home and announce a week ago that he is coming back to visit for a while.  
"Well, I think it would be great that we make a ball to celebrate his return, if you know what I mean." said Jack winking at the duke as he climbs onto the table.  
"Of course, unfortunately."  
"If we're lucky, all the maidens in the kingdom will arrive. After all, Danny got to find at least one interest in one of them, rigth?" Jack paused waiting for answer from Chuckie. When none came, he frowns and grabs the boy by the collar snapping, "RIGHT?!"  
"Yes, of course, anything you say!" yelped Chuckie in alarm. He hates being on the receiving end of Jack's wrath.  
"Good! Things will happen the moment one of the girls catch his eye. There will be soft lights, romantic music, and the trimming!" Jack dance around causing Chuckie to fall out of his chair. The king laughs not noticing or hearing some noises afterwards. "My plan cannot fail, right?"  
The king turned and saw a surprising sight. Chuckie has collided into a nearby knight outfit causing the boy to be wearing the whole thing.  
Chuckie lifted up the visor of the helmet and said, "Yes, no, I mean very well. Anyway, when do I get the ball started?"  
"Tonight." said Jack with a grin. Since Danny is coming home tonight, it's best to get the ball started while things are getting good.  
"What?! But sire..."  
"It will happen tonight, and you are to make sure every eligible girl is there. Got it?!" snapped Jack as he yelled to Chuckie through the helmet. The king left making the duke cringes due to the echo sounding throughout the helmet.  
After he recovered, Chuckie sighs as he said, "Right. No problem."

At the chateau, Coco was playing the piano preparing her girls' lesson. She said, "Prepare phase two."  
As she said this, Terra performs a flute she is playing while Jinx sings the song. It's a good thing there is no sound to this fan-fiction because the girl sound just like her name: bad luck and terrible!

Jinx: _**Sing sweet night and gale  
Sing sweet night and gale**_

Alan is on the couch in the room, regretting even staying there as he covers his ears. Jinx sounded like a terrible version of a cat whistle if there really is such a thing. To be honest, the white tiger thinks Jinx was really a whistle!

_**High-high-high-high-high above me  
Oh sing sweet night and gale  
Sing sweet night and gale**_

Alan couldn't take it anymore as the white tiger got off the couch and left the room, closing the door on the way out.  
"Geez, why do I even bother going in there? I rather lose all nine lives than hear that mess." groaned Alan as he walks away. He then hears more singing, beautiful and better, as Alan approach the stairs leading to the main hall.  
As the white tiger arrived at the top stair, he spots Ariel who is cleaning the floor while singing gently and beautifully.

Ariel: _**High-high-high-high-high above  
Oh sing sweet night and gale  
Sing sweet night and gale**_

Alan came down the stairs and frowns. While Ariel is singing better, he hates to see the girl this happy. He thought it's time to make some major mischief. Alan spot a dustpan full of dust that Ariel left nearby and smirks evilly as he puts his paws in there.

_**Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah…ah-ah-ah-ah  
Oh sing sweet night and gale  
Sing sweet…night and gale**_

As Ariel put her washcloth in the bucket to get some more soap and water, bubbles flowed out. Images of Ariel are in them as if the girl has more twins. The Ariels in the bubbles sing beautiful.

Ariels: _**Oh sing sweet night and gale  
Sing sweet**_

The real Ariel splash the water once more making more Ariels in bubbles.

_**Oh sing sweet night and gale…sing  
Oh sing sweet night and gale  
Oh sing sweet  
Oh…sing…**_

Suddenly the Ariels look up and they disappear quickly along with the bubbles as the real version yelled angrily, "Alan!!"  
The white tiger laughs madly as he jump around making paw prints all over the floor. He jumps onto the stairs and turn to smirk evilly. To the girl's shock and anger, Alan has made dirty paw prints all over the floor. Ariel has worked hard to clean the floor and now that mean white tiger mess it up!  
"You evil thing!" scowled Ariel as she throws the wet rag to the floor in anger. Alan runs off, making more tracks for her to clean up. As Sora, Donald, and Goofy came out of a hole to see what's going on, their friend grabs a broom and snapped, "I should teach you a lesson!"  
Suddenly a knock came at the door interrupting the attempt as a voice yelled, "Jolly good! In the name of the king, I say open!"  
Ariel goes to the door and opens it. Outside, a royal servant named Pip (from _South Park_) is there. The boy has a bag full of letters. Ariel looks puzzled as Pip handed her one.  
"King Jack sent this urgent message to everyone in the kingdom. Thank you so much." explained Pip happily.  
"Of course, thank you." said Ariel politely as she close the door. As she does, she looks at the letter. What is in there that is so urgent for King Jack to be sending it along with the other letters Pip was holding in his bag?  
"Geez, I wonder what King Jack want? What is in the letter?" asked Sora curiously. If it came from the palace, then the king must have something very important to say.  
"Wak, come on, what does it say?" asked Donald hopefully.  
"Gawrsh, it doesn't say anything. You gotta read it! Hyuk!" laughed Goofy stupidly.  
"Aw, phooey! That joke is dumb!"  
"Not sure. The messenger said it's urgent." said Ariel looking puzzled. Suddenly the familiar horrible singing of Jinx rang out loudly, much to the annoyance of the animals. The girl pause then smirks. Time to put a stop to this before who knows what happen. "How about we put an end to the madness upstairs, shall we?"  
As Ariel walk upstairs, Sora, Donald, and Goofy go back into the hole they came out of so they could follow the girl. Whatever is in the letter, must be important!

Back at the music room, Jinx continues singing like nails on a chalkboard while Terra continues pkaying the flute.

Jinx: _**Sing sweet night and gale  
Sing sweet night and gale**_

Jinx then sang the last tone...repeatedly like mad and high. This is because Terra got one of her fingers stuck in the flute by accident. As the step-sister tries to get it out, Jinx continues singing repeatedly like mad and singing high causing her to mess up big time. She yelps as Terra smacks her neck with the flute trying to get her finger out.  
Jinx looks very angrily at Terra who finally managed to get her finger out and continues playing, unaware of her sister's anger.  
"You stupid..." snarled Jinx angrily as she grabs Terra and hits her over the head on it, startling the girl who got her flute back as the angry Jinx continues, "You did that on purpose!"  
Upset, Terra hits Jinx back with the flute causing a big argument for the two. Coco decided to put a stop to it before this perfect day the woman got planned is for naught.  
"Girls, stop!" insisted Coco as her voice causes Jinx and Terra to cease their arguing. "Self-control, do not forget that?"  
The woman chuckles as she gets back to playing the piano. She was interrupted as a knock came on the door causing Coco to hit the keys angrily as she turned yelling, "What?!" The door open as a familiar girl came in with a familiar letter. Angrily, Coco stood up and yelled, "Ariel, didn't I tell you not to interrupt my..."  
"I know, step-mother, but this letter came from the palace." Ariel explains as she holds the letter she got from Pip.  
"The palace," exclaimed Jinx and Terra excited as they run towards Ariel. If it's from the palace, it must be something important and incredible! To them, a letter from the palace is like a dream come true!  
Terra grabs the letter from Ariel as she tries to read it, but Terra grabs for the letter. This caused yet another fight for the two, this time over the letter.  
"Let me read this." insisted Coco as she grabs the letter and opens it, putting another end to Terra and Jinx's pointless arguing. Sora, Donald, and Goofy meanwhile enter the room and hid behind a pair of candlesticks, doing their best not to be seen after what happen earlier. As they watch, Coco reads the letter and looks amazed, "There is going to be a ball at the palace."  
"A ball!" gasped Terra and Jinx excited.  
"Yes, and it's for his highness, Prince Danny Fenton!"  
"The prince?!"  
"By royal command, every eligible maiden must attend." said Coco smirking. The woman is delighted. After spending so much of Triton's money, perhaps this will be the chance to married one of her daughters off. And if Terra or Jinx interested Danny, then the family is set for life. Well, all but Ariel that is.  
"That's us, of course." said Jinx delighted as she day-dreams. The ball is going to be so wonderful and romantic.  
"I'm eligible too." giggled Terra happily.  
"Right. In the ugly convention." remarked Donald quietly making Sora and Goofy laugh quietly in amusement.  
"That means I can go too!" said Ariel excited. She has never seen the prince before, but she heard that Danny was so handsome and brave, especially with the adventures of his halfa self Danny Phantom who does his best to keep the world, as well as his kingdom, safe from mischief ghosts as well as evil ones over the years.  
What Ariel said made her step-sisters laugh like mad. That would be a sight: seeing a servant girl dancing with a prince like Danny!  
"Oh, imagine her dancing with the prince." laughed Jinx like mad. Sora, Donald, and Goofy frown upon hearing that. That doesn't sound nice as well.  
"Oh, I will be so honored, your highness. But can you hold my broom first?" Terra said imitating Ariel badly making the two girls laugh some more. Why it would better for them if Ariel doesn't go at all!  
"Well, why can't I go?" asked Ariel with a grin causing her sisters to stop laughing. "I am a member of this family and it did say that every eligible maiden must attend, so that includes me too."  
"Well, that is the case, yes." said Coco looking at the letter. For some reason, she smiles mysteriously as she said, "Well, I guess there is no reason why you can't go. However…you can only come if you get your chores done first."  
"Right. Of course, I promise!" said Ariel excited as she gets ready to leave the room. With the promise of going to the ball, the girl is more determined to get all her chores done. Oh, what a night she is day-dreaming about right now.  
"And make sure you got something suitable to wear as well."  
"I promised, thank you, thank you so much, step-mother." said Ariel happily as she leaves the room closing the door on her way out. Sora, Donald, and Goofy smile as they left the room via hole as well. They expect that Ariel will be needing their help in getting a dress ready.  
Terra and Jinx were shocked as they can't believe what they just heard and saw. Coco is actually allowing Ariel to go? Their mother has never even for once wanted Ariel to be happy and this ball will just end up making Coco regret her decision.  
"Mother, forgive me for asking, but are you nuts? Do you even know what you just said?!" exclaimed Jinx in shock and disbelief.  
"Of course, I do." said Coco as she smirks evilly. "I said 'if'."  
"Oh. If."  
The step-sisters chuckled evilly as they knew what Coco really meant as well as what she's planning. The woman obviously has no intention to allow Ariel to go to the ball. And by the evil chuckle coming from Coco, she will make sure that the girl will fail in getting a dress done in time even when she got all her chores done.

Author's note  
Uh oh. Looks like Coco is going to make sure that Ariel won't be able to get her chores done in time to make a dress. Well, not if her animal friends have to say about it! In the next chapter, time for another song as Sora, Donald, and Goofy are going on a mission that will pit them against Alan once more. Read, review, and suggest!


	5. Chapter 4: Making A Dress

Author's note  
Good reviews, but (sees Neros's review and faint) geez, Neros! That's too much characters to keep up for the trimming thing for this chapter! I will put what you mentioned as extras, but only Sora, Donald, and Goofy are going after the trimming. Too much will be too much to keep track of.

**Chapter 4: Making A Dress**

Meanwhile, at the palace, Chuckie was busy giving orders to have the whole place ready.  
"Tucker, go to the kitchen and see we have enough meat!" Chuckie tells another servant, Tucker Foley, one of Prince Danny's friends and another resident geek.  
"About that...I went there a while ago, and I was hungry..." Tucker gives him a sheepish grin.  
"You didn't..." Chuckie gulped, remembering Tucker's full carnivore diet.  
"Not on my own; Cyborg helped me." Tucker points at a half-machine servant, Cyborg, who is moving some furniture; the large teen still has barbeque sauce drops on his armor.  
"If that's the case...stay away from the kitchen and help with the decoration." Chuckie sighs and turns at another servant, this one a blonde girl whose range is as high as his.  
"Angelica, can you..." The geek was cut by the girl.  
"Call the butcher and ask for more meat, and set a guard so neither Tucker nor Cyborg get their hands on it? Already did it." Angelica smiled. "What would you do without me, Finster?"  
"Let's talk about that on the sequel, okay?" Chuckie smiles fondly at her, the girl replying the same way, before Chuckie goes back to work. "But, if we don't finish this, King Jack will get sure I don't finish this parody in one piece."

Ariel has managed to finish up as much chores as she can before returning to her room in tower. As her friends watch, she opens up a chest that only she knew up and take out what appears to be the most dress ever.  
"Do you all like it? It was once my mother's before she die." said Ariel with a sigh recalling memories of her real mother, before her passing.  
"Looks kinda old to me." said an experiment named Ariel as she observes the dress. She's right, the dress doesn't seem to be worn in a long time.  
"Right, but I can fix that, right?"  
"Gawrsh, how will you do that?" asked Goofy curiously as Ariel puts a dress on the stand nearby, intending on getting it updated and suitable for the ball tonight.  
"Hold on. I think I can find my ideas in here." said Ariel getting a book from a chest nearby. She turned a few pages hoping to find what she's looking for. The girl smiles as she puts the book down so the others can see as she said, "Here it is. The perfect dress!"  
"That looks nice." said a plant girl named Cosmo in approval.  
"Whoa! That's cool." said Sora smiling at the dress that is shown in the book. All Ariel needs to do is make her mother's dress like that and it will become the most beautiful outfit at the ball.  
"So what are you going to do?" asked June with a smile.  
"First, the sleeves need to be shorten...then the next comes the sash, a ruffle, something for color and..." said Ariel.  
Suddenly the voice of Jinx is heard yelling through the door of Ariel's room, "Ariel!"  
"Oh, for crying out loud, what do they want?"  
"Ariel!"  
Ariel sighs sadly. She has been doing chores all day but it wasn't easy especially since Terra cause tremors to make her trip or Jinx hexing the dishes she's washing to break them. If she didn't know any better, she say that her step-sisters were doing that on purpose...and it's obviously true as always.  
"I guess I should put my dress on hold until I get back." said Ariel sadly though she expects otherwise!"  
"Ariel!!" yelled Jinx's voice once more.  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming!!"  
As Ariel leaves the bedroom to attend to her impatient step-sisters' orders once more, Sora sighs in concern as he said, "Man, poor Ariel. It's not fair. Every time when she finds a minute, that's the time that they begin it! Ariel, Ariel..."  
"Ariel!!" roared Terra and Jinx's voices at once. The lion cub rolls his eyes in annoyance as he kicked the door Ariel left open closed. Once that's done, Sora begins to sing.

Sora: _**Ariel, Ariel  
Night and day of Ariel  
Light the fire, fix the breakfast  
Wash the dishes, do the laundry**_

Angel, Cosmo, and Lilo: _**And the sweeping and the dusting  
They always keep her hopping**_

Sora: _**She'll go around in circles  
Till she's very, very dizzy  
Still they holler**_

Angel, Cosmo, and Lilo: _**Keep her busy, Ariel**_

"Right. They will keep her busy alright." groaned Sora as he kicks a canister that rolls behind Goofy who sat on it the moment it stopped. Looking at the dress, the lion cub sigh sadly as he said, "Well, I guess Ariel may as well forget going to the ball tonight."  
"Huh?" asked June surprised. She can't believe what her love is saying!  
"Not go at all?" asked Tails in disbelief.  
"What did you say?" asked Babs, Kylie, and Trixie in shock.  
"Isn't it obvious? They are going to make her work for so long, she won't get her dress done in time for the ball." said Sora sadly.  
Timmy comment, "Figures. They make her work her fingers to the bone while the only work Terra and Jinx have to do is practice their respective super-powers."  
Fuzzy comment, "Yeah, and part of that practice means DELIBERATELY creating EVEN MORE work for Ariel, either from Terra flinging dirt and rocks all over the house or from Jinx using her bad luck powers to sabotage Ariel's efforts."  
"I am a bit annoyed that my sister Terra's playing a villain this fic as well." Sora mentioned.  
"Uh, Sora? Technically, you and Terra are only siblings in SOME of JusSonic and Darth Ben Valor's fics." June pointed out to him.  
"Oh."  
"Still, it's not fair. It's not right that they won't allow her to go to the ball." quacked Donald upset.  
"Poor Ariel. I wish we can do something to do help her." said Goofy sadly.  
June pause as she looks at the book in thought. She smirks as the collie yelled out, "Hey, maybe we can! We can do it!"  
As the others turn to her, June sings a bit.

June: _**We can do it, we can do it  
We can help poor Ariel  
We can make this dress so pretty  
There's nothing to it really**_

The animals look excited as they gather around the book. If they work together while Ariel was busy with the chores her step-family forced on her, the girl can have a dress for the ball as well. They sing as well.

Animals: _**We'll tie a sash around it  
Putting it through it  
She'll dance around the ball  
She'll be more beautiful of all  
In a lovely dress will make for Ariel**_

Woodstock and the birds flew in. Hearing this, they nodded and flew in, deciding to help the animals living in the house help work on the dress.

_**Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry  
Gonna help poor Ariel  
Got no time for dilly-dally  
We got to get going**_

Goofy laughs happily as he runs holding a pair of scissors.

Goofy: _**I'll cut it with the scissors**_

Sora grins as he is holding a needle planning to use it to help make Ariel's dress.

Sora: _**And I can do the sowing**_

However June giggled as she takes the needle from her lion cub boyfriend. She got something else more important for Sora to do anyway.

June: _**Leave the sowing to the women  
You go get some trimming**_

Sora nodded as he runs off. He passed by Donald and Goofy and whisper what June told him to do. Excited, the hornbill bird and turtle, the latter dropping the sisters, followed Sora as they go into the hole and climbed through the secret passage.

Animals: _**We'll make a lovely dress for Ariel  
We'll make a lovely dress for Ariel**_

The girl, who is wanting so much to work on her dress, goes downstairs and find Terra and Jinx, evil smirks on their faces, waiting for her.  
"Okay, I'm here. What do you need?" Ariel asks the diabolic duo.  
"Ariel, the living room is really dirty; you have to clean it." Jinx tells the redhead. Ariel takes a look and realizes the room is covered by a thick layer of dust.  
"I wonder how it got that dirty so far..." Terra rolls her eyes and gets a sly grin; her geomancing powers came quite handy to give Ariel some extra work.  
Ariel sighs and grabs a nearby broom...that suddenly breaks a second later.  
"Oh, now I have to repair the broom to clean the room!" Ariel sighs.  
"You have bad luck, step-sis." Jinx grinned as one of her fingers brighted with pink hex magic.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy run and climb down through the passage. The lion cub has an idea where to find the trimming for Ariel's dress.  
"Come on, you guys! We got to hurry! Oh man, this is going to be great!" roared Sora happily.  
"Oh boy, is she going to be surprised!" Donald quacked happily as he flies down quickly.  
"Yep, surprise, surprise, surprise!" laughed Goofy happily.  
Soon Sora arrives at a door where they needed to go to. He hushed his two friends as he opens it. They arrived at the dressing room where Ariel is been giving a lot of clothes by Terra and Jinx of all people. Yep, they have managed to give the poor girl a lot of chores to do alright.  
Ariel watched on as Terra and Jinx meanwhile fix themselves so they can be suitable and beautiful (in their own POV anyway) for the ball. As Ariel prepared herself to leave to get her latest chores done, she is interrupted as Coco called out, "Ariel?"  
"Yes?" asked Ariel turning to her step-mother, the one who is behind all the chores unknown to the girl.  
"Once you're done with that and before you begin your chores, I got some other things for you to do as well."  
Ariel frowns in disapproval. More work for her to do! Well, it's time for Ariel to show enough self-esteem to non-violently stand up to her stepmother and step-siblings. She pointed out, "I don't mind doing MY SHARE of the work around here, but last time I checked, there are FOUR of us living here, so my share should only be about a quarter of the work. It wouldn't hurt you three to help out every now and then rather than making me do all the work or, occasionally, even deliberately making more work."  
"That's true, but as you can see, your sisters need to look their best for the ball and who are they to mess up all they did so far for a few chores? Also, if I recall, the deal we made was for you to get all YOUR chores done. It wouldn't work if we have to help out." said Coco slyly. "And finally, one more outburst like that and you may as well forget going now."  
Ariel sighs sadly. So much for that. She headed to the door while the girl said, "Very well."  
Although Ariel has left the room, the sisters are having some more problems.  
"Ugh. Why do I have to be in rags while the other girls have nice things to wear?! Especially if I have to deal with this...stupid sash!" scowled Terra angrily as she threw a sash to the ground in disgust. She didn't notice that Sora, Donald, and Goofy are watching in interest.  
"You're not the only one who got ugly things to wear. I am sick and tired of looking at these beads. I refuse to wear them!" scowled Jinx angrily as she throws the beads to the ground as well. With that done, the girls help the room with Coco closing the door on their way.  
Sora smiled. Since Terra and Jinx don't want the sash and beads, maybe they can help themselves to them so Ariel can use them instead?  
"Okay, the coast is clear. Be careful, okay?" Sora instructed to Donald and Goofy as the three help their hole and begin sneaking over to the first item they're getting AKA the sash.  
"Goofy, try not to mess up like this morning, got it?" Donald instructed the turtle. The hornbill bird still hasn't recover from that incident this morning with Alan and Terra.  
"Gawrsh, okay, right." said Goofy nodding as he follows his friends.  
As the three walk under a stool, neither of them noticed Alan is sleeping on the stool in the room, the white tiger has decided to sleep there for the night. The three soon arrived at the sash.  
"Oh boy. Ariel will use this." said Donald with a grin.  
"Yeah, it's pretty! Hyuk, so pre..." Goofy was interrupted as Sora hushed him. The turtle looks puzzled as to why he did that. He got his answer the hard way as the lion cub pointed to Alan sleeping on the white stool. The turtle yelps, still recalling what happen this morning! "It's Alan!"  
"Quiet. Just help me get the sash to the hole." instructed Sora. The other two nodded and help the lion cub dragged what they're taking to the stool.  
Alan slowly opens his eyes and yawns. He watch as a sash is going under a stool.  
'Wait, going under a stool?' thought Alan in alarm as he takes another look this time below the stool. To his surprise, the sash is rolling away as if by magic.  
"What's going on?" asked Alan confused as he looks at the sash via the other end of the stool. The white tiger watch until the sash crashed right into the wall revealing Sora, Donald, and Goofy! "Ah ha!"  
The three yelped as Alan jumps forward preparing to attack. Dinner time! Sora, Donald, and Goofy grab the sash and pulled it into the hole. Alan grabs for the sash but collided into the hole, missing it and the animals. The white tiger pulls his nose out of the hole, the honker is shaped into a square which turn back to normal eventually.  
"Stupid animals. I like to see them try that again." said Alan in annoyance as he waits by the hole. He thinks that they will come out here again. That is until he hears a noise making him turn in puzzle. As it turns out, there is another secret hole to the room.  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy peek out to see if Alan is watching. The lion cub's eyes saw something that made him taps Donald and Goofy on the shoulder each.  
"Uh, what?" asked Donald taking a look. Sure enough, there's the next item they are getting: the beads Jinx has threw down to the floor.  
"Oh, beads!" laughed Goofy stupidly. He laughs like mad making Sora and Donald yelp. The hornbill bird grabs the turtle by the mouth shutting him up.  
Too late as Alan heard the turtle's laughing and spotted the beads. With an evil smirk, the white tiger jump on the beads and saat on them.  
"Come on. I know you want them. Try and get these beads, I dare ya." taunted Alan making an evil smirk. Sora and his friends look concerned. How are they going to get the beads away from Alan?  
Sora's lion cub ears perk up as he got an idea causing him to whisper to Donald and Goofy. Alan frowns as he sees this. What is that lion cub up to? It looks like he is going to get his answer as Sora came out of the hole and begins to walk to him.  
Alan smirks evilly as he get a claw and prepared to strike at his prey. Of course, he waited a while until he looks puzzled.  
"Where is that lion cub?" asked Alan puzzled when he noticed that Sora seems to have disappear. "He was com..."  
The white tiger hears humming making him turn. Sure enough, on a coat on a pile of clothes nearby, Sora is pulling the buttons out humming the same song from earlier. Alan got up and walks slowly to the seemingly unaware Sora. Of course, the lion cub wasn't unaware at all, for what he is doing is a distraction.  
As Alan continues walking slowly towards Sora, he got a feeling causing him to turn just in time to see Donald and Goofy who left the hole and trying to sneak over to the beads. The two yelp in alarm as the white tiger jump back onto the beads sitting on them once more.  
"Not on your life!" scowled Alan as Donald and Goofy hurry back to the hole. The white tiger then frowns as he looks at Sora who looks back before returning to pulling the buttons out. How will Alan get to Sora without leaving the beads for the hornbill bird and turtle to grab?  
Alan then got an idea. He walks towards Sora using his rear end to drag the beads with them. Donald and Goofy yelp as the white tiger is almost on Sora. It looks like the lion cub's plan to distract Alan has failed. He is a goner for first!  
"Now you're mine." Alan chuckled evilly as he raises a claw ready to strike. At least, so he thought but Sora plays a little game of twiddlywinks which meant he used a button to cause another to go flying at Alan, hitting him right in the nose making the white tiger yelp in alarm, "Why you!"  
With a roar, Alan jumps into the pile clothes chasing after Sora who dove into them. With the white tiger busy, Donald and Goofy help the help and ran after the beads grabbing them. They don't have time to waste!  
A while later of chasing and struggling, Alan came out of the clothes and moves them aside looking for Sora. What he didn't know is that his prey is on top of his head pulling his hair aside as well.  
Sora looks up to see Donald and Goofy running for the hole, but then the lion cub looks horrified as Goofy begins to trip over some clothing causing him to rammed right into Donald. A crash is heard meaning the two and the beads ran right into the wall, causing the beads to scatter.  
Alan, upon hearing the crash, turn but Sora pulled down the white tiger's eyelids. Angrily, Alan grabs for Sora who got out of the way diving right back into the clothes followed by the white tiger. As the chase continues once more, Donald and Goofy grab the beads as fast as they can.  
Sora came out of a shirt via the sleeve and run to Donald and Goofy. Alan try to follow by he got stuck. He looks up to see his prey helping Donald and Goofy in picking up the same beads he tried to stop the three from getting before!  
"You won't humiliate me again!" snarled Alan furiously as he slithered like a snake going after the three. Hearing that made the three pick up the pieces more quickly.  
Goofy grabs the last piece and yelps as Alan is not in front of him. The latter bites at the turtle but Donald grabbed Goofy by the tail and pull him away in time. The hornbill bird and turtle then follow Sora right back through the hole with the beads in hand. Alan jumps at them but collided into the hole once more.  
"I hate those animals." groaned Alan as he pull his head back looking very dizzy.

Author's note  
Ha ha! Sora, Donald, and Goofy has outwitted that mean Alan and got the stuff for Ariel's dress! Now they can get it done in no time! In the next chapter, the dress gets the final touches. Read, review, and suggest!


	6. Chapter 5: Beautiful Surprise

Author's note  
Here I am with another chapter of this fic. Cosmo, nice suggestion, though I wonder if I should use that scene since Beast Boy is not introduced until the sequels. But then again, the scene does take place years later so it could work.

acosta, good suggestion as usual.

Okay, folks, let's get to that dress!

**Chapter 5: Beautiful Surprise**

With Sora, Donald, and Goofy successful in getting the sash and beads, they help the animals back in Ariel's room while they were singing the same song Ariel sang so many times before happily.

Animals: _**A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep**_

Kimi held the measuring tape while Babs read the inches. Meanwhile Lilo, Cream, and Cosmo were drawing the lines for those who are cutting with the scissors to cut on.

Trixie: _**In dreams you will lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep**_

Trixie yelps as she move her tail out of the way. She glares in annoyance at Donald and Goofy who is cutting their way through, the two almost cut the beaver's tail right off!

Goofy: _**Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut**_

Animals: _**Have faith in your dreams  
And someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through**_

Kimi and some of the birds flew up holding the threads, doing their best to keep it up tight. Meanwhile, Sora, Donald, and Goofy place the pins in the dress happily.

_**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

Donald: _**If you keep on believing**_

Sora: _**The dreams that you wish will come true**_

June is near the top of the dress singing while she sow the dress. She puts the needle through the dress while Shadow, who is inside the thing, put the needle out before ducking to avoid it as the collie put the thing back in.  
Meanwhile two of the birds measured the top of the dress. Nodding, Woodstock whistles how many inches there are.  
"Right. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." said Kylie happily as she counted the laces while the birds pick them up so they will put it on the dres itself.  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy put the thread in a shoe and whistles to Cosmo who is at the top of the dress.  
"Right." said Cosmo as she pulls on a string. This signals for Fuzzy, Timmy, and a fox named Swiper to pull the string up so they can lift the shoe that the string is attached to to where Cosmo is at. Taking a thread she puts it through a needle before tying it up, biting the parts the animals don't need before beginning to sow some more  
Angel and Kimi tied the sash making a bow on the top of the dress. Seeing the thing is a bit too long, they chirped at Sora who, with some birds' help, cut the part of the sash not needed right off.  
The animals continued singing and making the dress. It is almost done...

The town clock rang eight o'clock at night and soon the time for the ball has begun. The maidens go to the castle to attend the ball, most of them wanting to so much to see Prince Danny. At the home of Ariel, a carriage drove up to pick up the girls who are going to the ball.  
Ariel looks out a window and sees a driver named Cid waiting. She sighs sadly. The girl got all her chores done, that's true, but it looks like Coco's evil plan has work. Ariel didn't have time to get her dress done or to make one.  
Well, may as well let her step-family know that the carriage is here. Ariel goes to a door of the room where Coco, Terra, and Jinx are making the final preparations and knocks on it. Coco opens it and said, "Yes?"  
"The carriage is here." said Ariel with a sigh as she gets ready to head back to her room for the night.  
"Why, Ariel. Aren't you going? The least you could do is get ready."  
"I'm not going."  
"Not going?" asked Coco in pretend surprise and with a secret smile. Her daughters peek out the work and smirks evilly. The mother's evil plan has worked. The woman said in pretend disappointment, "Well, how sad and after all those chores you did. But I guess there can be another time."  
"Of course, goodnight." said Ariel not wanting to face her step-mother as she leaves. She didn't need to turn around at all, she can see her step-family's evil smile. Ariel won't go to the ball after all.

As Ariel enter her room, she comment to the 'cameras', "In case you are wondering why I don't simply leave this home and find a better one; leaving these three to clean up their own messes; it's simply because it's not in the script to do so right now."  
Ariel sighs as she looks out the window and sees the castle and the ball that is beginning there right now. She sighs trying her best not to feel bad about not going.  
"Well, perhaps it would be for the best after all. I mean the ball could get lame, boring, and completely..." Ariel however sighs happily as she gave up trying not to feel about. "...completely wonderful."  
Just then, Ariel sees something out of the corner of her eye, some light appearing behind her. She turned around and gasp in surprise. Woodstock and Sally are opening a closet revealing something she thought she is never going to get to all day!  
"Wha...is that my..." Ariel begins to gasp in surprise.  
"Surprise, surprise, surprise!" exclaimed Ariel's animal friends as they jump up and cheer happily.  
"Happy birthday!" said Goofy stupidly.  
"It isn't her birthday, you big palooka!" snapped Donald angrily as he slapped himself on the forehead.  
Ariel, with a face full of joy, goes to her dress and said, "I never thought of...what a great surprise. What can I do to..." The girl sighs as she hugs the dress happily while saying, "Thank you so much."

Author's note  
All right! Ariel got her dress and she's going to the ball!

June: But knowing Coco and those mean step-sisters, they will see to it that she won't go at all.

Sora: Hoo boy. I have a bad feeling.

Me: Not to worry. Just when it feels like Ariel would give up, help is on the way in the form of a familiar old Looney Tune. You know who it is so read, review, and suggest, folks!


	7. Chapter 6: Granny the Fairy Godmother

Author's note  
And I'm back. Sorry, Looney Tune Fan. Sylvester and Tweety cannot be in the parody. I don't have them planned anyway. I got have a 101 Dalmatians parody thought of, Lupin IV, but will get to it when I can. Anyway, let's meet Ariel's fairy godmother!

**Chapter 6: Granny the Fairy Godmother**

Coco and her girls went downstairs and are about to go out the door to head back to the ball, thinking they have succeeded in stopping Ariel from going.  
"Remember girls, when you meet Prince Danny, you got to make sure to..." Coco begins to say to the girls as she is about to open the door.  
"Wait!" yelled a familiar voice. Coco, Terra and Jinx look alarmed as they turn to the stairs. To their shock and disbelief, they see Ariel running downstairs in her new dress her friends have made! "I'm coming, wait up! Oh, what do you think? Isn't it lovely? Do you think it will work?"  
Terra and Jinx couldn't believe it. They gave Ariel a lot of chores all day according to their own mother's plan to make sure the girl didn't get a dress ready and now here she is wearing one as if out of a dream!  
As Sora, Donald, Goofy, Lilo, Stitch, Shadow, Cream, and Angel watch on in amusement from upstairs, Terra and Jinx yell and protest, trying to insist Coco that Ariel wouldn't come.  
"Quiet." Coco snapped shutting Terra and Jinx up. As they do, Ariel smile a bit as Coco continued, "I did promised Ariel that she would come providing she get her chores done and have a dress. And after all she did, who am I to go about on my word?  
Ariel's smile disappears as Coco goes to her. She doesn't like the look on her step-mother's face at all. Her friends watch on from where they're at, having a bad feeling about this too.  
Coco held up the beads Ariel is wearing as she said, "I got to admit, these beads do give your dress the right touch. What do you think, Jinx?"  
"No, I don't think she's..." Jinx then gasp as she realized what beads Coco is talking about, the same ones she refuse to wear earlier. Knowing her mother would want her to her, the girl turn to Ariel in pretend surprise and anger as Jinx snapped, "Why, you little thief!"  
Donald, looking very upset as he knows what's about to come, is about to jump down and attack Jinx before she does something rash but Sora grabs him away in time. Donald isn't the only to try and fight the stepsisters, but so is Shadow and Stitch. Lilo, Cream and Angel stop them with Lilo saying, "Stitch, no," and Cream saying, "Don't do it, Shadow!"  
Jinx in pretend anger rip the beads from Ariel's neck breaking them in the progress yelling, "Those are MY beads! Give them back!"  
"No, stop!" protest Ariel in shock. Unfortunately, Terra decided to join in the 'fun' as she spotted the same sash she threw away before.  
"And she is wearing my sash! Why you!" snapped Terra in pretend anger as she rip the said sash right off. To Ariel's horror, both her and Jinx begin ripping at her dress tearing parts of it off yelling and accusing. The red haired girl tried to beg them to stop but they refuse to as they keep on ripping Ariel's dress apart like mad.  
"Girls, please. Enough." said Coco gently resulting in Terra and Jinx stopping what they were doing. By the time they do, Ariel's dress is now a ripped and ruined version of its former self. "Come on, girls, you shouldn't stress yourself now."  
As Terra and Jinx, satisfied at what they did, walk out the door, Coco looks at Ariel who is standing there looking shocked and disbelief at what happened to her dress. Her friends made it for her, her last hope to go to the ball and now it's ruin.  
"Goodnight." said Coco slyly as she close the door on her way out.  
This is the last straw for Ariel to take. She gets ready to cry as the girl ran away, going to the backyard. Her friends, concerned more than ever for her, goes off after her.

Epona and Garurumon look up to see Ariel running through the yard crying. Worried for her, they follow their friend as she finally stopped by a stone seat by a fountain and kneel towards it. She cry sadly as her dream of going to the ball has been crushed, thanks to her wicked step-family.  
Garurumon and Epona, sadly, walk out as Sora, Donald, Goofy, Lilo, Stitch, Shadow, Cream, and Angel watched on sadly as well.  
"Oh, poor Ariel. I wish we could help her." said Goofy sadly.  
"But it's no use now. That was the final straw." said Lilo sadly as well.  
"Those meanies. Now it's too late for Ariel to go to the ball now." added Cream sadly as well.  
"Oh, what's the use?" said Ariel as she cries. "None of it is true." What Ariel didn't know is that little specks appear seemingly from out of nowhere going to her. Her friends did see this and looks confused as to what's happening. "I can't believe anymore. There's nothing left to believe in. Nothing."  
"Nothing you say?" asked a voice. Ariel suddenly feel like someone else is sitting on the stoned seat and her head is in that someone's lap. As the girl feel like whoever is there is comforting her, the voice, an elderly one, speaks gently, "You don't meant that, do you?"  
"I do, really."  
"Hush down. If that's the case and if you have lost all your faith, I wouldn't be here. Yet, here I am." Ariel finally look up and looks startled for sitting on the stone seat is a gentle looking old woman who has white hair and is wearing glasses and a blue dress. The woman smiles gently as she wipe Ariel's tears away while saying, "Now, no more tears down. You can't go to the ball looking like that."  
"But...I can't go to the ball at all. I'm not..." said Ariel sadly as she looks at her dress while getting up. How can she go when her dress is ruined?  
"Oh, fiddlesticks, of course you are!" said the old woman with a chuckle as she stands up herself. "But we cannot delay. Even miracles take a little time."  
"Miracles?"  
"Of course, let me show you." said the woman as if she is about to do something. She looks at one of her hands puzzled then looks around as if looking for something, "Odd. Where is that magic wand? I am certain that I..."  
"Magic wand?" asked Ariel puzzled. What kind of old woman is this?"  
"Come on...I'm sure I had it when I got here."  
"Who are you?"  
"Oh, my name is Granny, your fairy godmother." said the woman, now known as Granny, gently as she continues looking for her magic wand. "I saw what happened, heard your cries, and came to help. Now where is that wand..." The old woman gasped in realization and smiles sheepishly. "Oh dear, now I remember. I put it away."  
To Ariel and those watching's surprise and amazement, Granny made a stick appeared from out of thin air.  
"Whoa, did you see that?" asked Sora in amazement.  
"Gawrsh, how did she do that?" asked Goofy surprised.  
"She is a fairy godmother, of course." said Shadow with a nod.  
"Now then...the first thing I know you would need is..." Granny smiles as she points at something in a patch nearby with her wand as she said, "A pumpkin!"  
"Pumpkin?" asked Ariel puzzled. She thought her fairy godmother is going to make a carriage or a dress or something appear out of thin air. How would a pumpkin help her?  
"Now the magic words...oh yes."  
Granny waves her magic wand a bit until it starts making sparkles. With a smile, the old woman begins to sing as she waves her magic throwing some magic on the pumpkin causing it to move.

Granny: _**Salagadoola mechicka boola bibpity bobpity boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got  
Bibpity bobpity boo**_

As the pumpkin begins to roll towards Ariel and Granny, the former's animal friends yelp as they get out of the way to avoid being squash by the big thing.

_**Salagadoola mechicka boola bibpity bobpity boo  
It'll do magic believe it or not  
Bibpity bobpity boo**_

Once the pumpkin stop moving upon arriving near Ariel and Granny, vines begin to grow. Epona and Garurumon move out of the way in surprise.

_**Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo  
But the thingmabob that does the job is  
Bibpity bobpity boo**_

Chorus: _**Salagadoola menchicka boola bibpity bobpity boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got  
Bibpity-bobpity-bibpity-bobpity-bibpity- bobpity-boo**_

Ariel and the animal looks amazed as the pumpkin has been transformed into a beautiful white carriage. They couldn't believe it but its true! Granny's magic has indeed work. The animal spoke in amazement at this sight.  
"It's...its so beautiful." said Ariel in amazement. Who would have thought that a carriage like this would come from a pumpkin?  
"I know, isn't it?" asked Granny with a chuckle to Epona. "Now then, we need something to move a carriage. Of course, obviously we need to have..." The horse makes a coughing noise as if motioning Granny towards her to be used to carried the thing, "A lion cub, a hornbill bird, a turtle, a hedgehog, two experiments, a rabbit, and a panther cub!" Epona looks startled upon hearing that, wondering if she has heard right.  
"Uh? Is she talking about us?" asked Goofy confused as is his friends.  
"Yes, this carriage will do nicely with eight." said Granny smiling as she spotted Ariel's animal friends near the carriage, a glow of magic near them. "A wave of my wand and finish the trick, bibpity bobpity boo!"  
Granny waves her magic wand and hit the animals with her magic. However Goofy run out of the wave in time startled. Sora, Donald, Lilo, Stitch, Shadow, Cream, and Angel meanwhile got turned into seven white horses much to their amazement.  
"Odd. I thought there were eight, where is the last one?" asked Granny puzzled as she realized that one of Ariel's friends is missing. She looks around and smiles upon seeing Goofy trying to hide behind a rock nearby but his shell gave him away. "Ah, there you are."  
Goofy in alarm runs up but stop as he sees a smirking Alan nearby with a cup. The white tiger has spotted him here and is planning on revenge for the second humiliation today.  
"Bibpity bobpity boo!" exclaimed Granny as she throws some magic on Goofy who is about to run away just as Alan is about to jump on him with a cup.  
The white tiger managed to put the cup on Goofy with him on top of it. He lifts the thing up hoping to see the turtle under there. However to his confusion, Goofy is nowhere to be found. Alan looks up and is startled to see a white horse glaring in annoyance at him. Granny has hit Goofy in the nick of time and turned him into a white horse!  
Goofy, now a white horse, neigh loudly at Alan scaring the white tiger off of him and into the water. In alarm, Alan runs off as Granny fires some magic at the white tiger zapping the fiend in the butt while he runs off the scene.  
"Oh poor Alan." said Ariel with a smirk as Goofy walks over to join his friends who are now horses while they are now tied to the carriage, ready to pull it. The truth is, Ariel doesn't feel too bad for Alan. He was asking for it, after all.  
"Reminds him of my own cat. Sylvester never did learn when to stop." said Granny with a smile. "Now then...next you definitely need...a horse."  
"Another one?"  
"But this time, Epona will handle the reins and will be behind the wheel tonight!" said Granny as she performs her magic. Epona looks confused as the horse is lifted up into the sky and is taking to the driver seat of the carriage, "For instead of a horse, why the coachwoman of course. Bibpity bobpity boo!"  
With a wave of magic, Epona has been turned into a red haired woman with blue eyes in a coachwoman uniform sitting in the seat holding the reins. The former horse looks at herself and smiles.  
"Well I think that does it. However...oh yes, the final touch and that's you." said Granny as she realizes something. Ariel smiles thinking the old woman is going to fix her dress now. To her surprise, Granny instead throws some magic on Garurumon lifting him up.  
"Hey, what gives?" asked Garurumon as he is lifted towards the carriage.  
"Garurumon, that's right! You'll be footman tonight. Bibpity bobpity boo!"  
Garurumon is now turned into a man with blue hair with white eyes, wearing a footman uniform. The wolf Digimon now footman looks at himself and opens the door smiling as he said, "Well, I can get used to this!"  
"Okay, time to go, Ariel. We cannot waste time." said Granny happily waving Ariel to the carriage, not noticing the condition her dress is in.  
"But Granny..." protested Ariel worried as she looks at her dress. What would people say if she goes to the ball looking like this?  
"No, no, no need to thank me. The look on your face is enough."  
"I wasn't going to. I want to thank you...but my dress...don't you think..."  
"Oh yes. It's lovely, very love..." Granny then gasped in surprise as she finally noticed Ariel's ruined dress, "My goodness, child! What were you thinking? You can't do looking like that!"  
Ariel smiles, as she shakes her head knowing that Granny has finally noticed the dress promise. The old woman measure Ariel's ruined dress as she say a few things, thinking of what to use.  
With a smile, Granny stand back as she said, "Just leave it to me, what a gown this will be! Bibpity bobpity bibpity bobpity bibpity bobpity boo!  
Magic flies around Ariel as her dress is soon transformed. Ariel is now wearing a pink dress (like the one she wore to Eric's dinner at the original Little Mermaid movie), her hair is up in a bun (with a few bangs sticking out). She is also wearing a pearl necklace around her neck and pixie-glass high-heels.  
"Oh...this dress...its beautiful." said Ariel happily and wonderfully. This is the dress she could dream up. She twirledaround as she shows her dress to her transformed friends. "Did you ever see a beautiful dress like this? And...pixie-glass high-heels?" The girl turned to her fairy godmother who is watching this.  
"Thanks, Granny...but isn't a little risky to wear crystal shoes?" Ariel asks Granny.  
"Oh, don't worry, dear; these are magical, therefore are quite comfortable, and also made to fit your feet like a glove...they would be very uncomfortable for anyone else, or not fit at all, but they're fine for you. Plus, they're quite resistant unless you drop them to the floor from a moderate height or something like that, so no risk of breaking them when dancing or walking." Granny explains.  
The girl sighs happily as she passed Granny so she could look at her reflection in the water of the fountain saying, "Still, this is a beautiful dream come true."  
"Well, that's true, but remember that like all dreams, this won't stay on for much long. You have until midnight..."  
"Midnight. Thank you but I don't see..."  
"No, let me explain." said Granny in concern. She got to make sure Ariel knows this before Ariel finds out the hard way. "When the stroke of the twelve comes, the spell will be broken. Everything will turn back to the way it was before. So you must leave the ball before that time."  
"Oh, I see." said Ariel happily. It's more than I ever hoped for." said Ariel as she hugs her fairy godmother, thanking her for all Granny has done for the girl.  
"Yes of...my! Look at the time! It's getting late! Hurry, little one, the ball can't wait!" exclaimed Granny as she waved Ariel to the carriage which she got into. "Have a good time, dance and gage. Now, off you go you're on your way!"

_**Bibpity-bobpity-bibpity-bobpity-bibpity-bobpity-boo**_

As the carriage leaves the farmyard, Ariel waves goodbye to Granny who has time to do so back herself before she disappear.  
The carriage, once a pumpkin, drove through the town by a former horse coachwoman as they headed towards the ball at the castle. Ariel is in for a beautiful night, indeed.

Author's note  
Well, looks like Ariel is going to go to the ball after all!

Ariel: Thanks, Granny.

Granny: You're welcome, but remember what I say.

Me: In the next chapter, Ariel arrives at the ball and finally meets Danny. And love and dancing commence. Romance begins next time, so read, review, and suggest!


	8. Chapter 7: Danny and Ariel's New Love

Author's note  
Okay, suggestions are good, very good. Time for some romance!

**Chapter 7: Danny and Ariel's New Love**

Things are happening at the ball back at the castle and although some people are doing their best having fun, eating, etc. the maidens still single prefer one thing: a certain halfa prince who is standing near the back center of the room.  
Tucker, reading a scroll, introduced the next maiden to Danny, in his best, as she approach him. The prince bowed to the woman who curtsied back. In a balcony above, Jack and Chuckie watch anxiously. They are waiting to see which one of these maidens will catch the boy's eye and fall in love with. However, to Jack's annoyance, Danny just looks bored.  
"What's going on here?" asked Jack in annoyance as Chuckie just shrugs. The man frowns as Tucker introduced the next woman. However Danny just yawns as he looks at his dad. Chuckie is right about one thing. Danny suspects that this ball was made so the prince would settle down and begin his responsibilities. So far, it doesn't look like its happening.  
"Oh for crying out loud! There's got to be a girl who makes a good mother!" snapped Jack pounding his fist on the railing of the balcony in anger.  
"Sire, please!" hushed Chuckie not wanting Danny to hear him.  
"I mean wife!"

The carriage that Granny made for Ariel stop outside as the girl herself gets out and goes into the castle looking around. She is amazed. Ariel hasn't been inside the castle and now, here she is.  
As she walks into the castle, the guards who are standing nearby watch her as they go up the stairs as if in interest.

Back in the dance hall, Terra and Jinx are the next to be introduced by Tucker. They walk towards them and curtsied hoping to catch his eye. Danny just groans as he rolls his eyes. Definitely not the best girls in the room!  
"Oh, who am I kidding?" groaned Jack with a sigh as it looks like he's about to throw in the towel. "I thought the boy would at least."  
"Hey, I try to warn you, but you are incurably romantic." Chuckie remarked in a 'I told you so' kinda voice much to the king's annoyance. "I figure you got this picture in mind. I bet you were picturing this before. The prince is bowing to the assembly."  
Indeed, we see Danny bowing right now seemingly defeating his father's wedding plans.  
"Just then, he stops and looks up." explained Chuckie some more. What the duke didn't know is that Danny indeed look up and saw something way behind Terra and Jinx that made his eyes look widen in amazement. A familiar girl has come into the room looking around. "For a low there she stands, the girl of his dreams."  
Terra and Jinx looks puzzled as Danny begins walking by them and continuing on. They aren't the only ones to notice his odd behavior. So did Jack who see his son going somewhere.  
Chuckie, unaware of Danny's odd behavior, continue, "He wonders who she is and where she came from. He doesn't know and doesn't care. For his hear tells him that here."  
Jack is listening to Chuckie while watching his son in interest as he approached Ariel who he walks up to. He held our hr hand much to the girl's surprise. Ariel however smiles and curtsied to the halfa prince who bowed back.  
"Here's the maid that's destined to be his bride." Chuckie continued unaware that Jack is smiling at Danny who has found what the duke is talking about. Chuckie chuckles in amusement as he said, "Let's face it though, that may work in real life but in real life, it was a failure to begin with."  
"Failure, nothing! Check that out, four eyes!" laughed Jack excited as he grabs the startled Chuckie and shows him Ariel who smiles lovingly as Danny kissed her hand. "Now that's a maiden. Who is she anyway? Any idea?"  
"Not sure! I haven't seen her before. She got to be a maiden who is invited for I have sent all the invites to every girl in your kingdom!"  
"Good, that's all I need to know! The waltz, the waltz now!" ordered Jack excited. Lazlo, a monkey, nods upon hearing this and taps the stick thingie in his podium in front of the band. He waves the stick around as the band begins to play while Jack continues, "The lights, the lights!"  
As everyone watch, Danny and Ariel begins to waltz a romantic one as lights dimmed now. To some people, it's just your normal waltz. But for Danny and Ariel...it's true love at last.  
"Well, so much for a failure, right?" Jack chuckled in delight as he nudged Chuckie making him chuckled sarcastically. The king yawn as he said, "Well, this excitement has worn me out so I think I will turn in."  
"Yeha, me too. I got to go to sleep..." Chuckie yawn in agreement as he gets ready to leave himself to go to bed as well.  
"Oh no you don't!" snapped Jack as he pushed Chuckie back into his chair lightly. "We got to make sure Danny goes through with what I was hoping for. You are to see to it that the two lovebirds are not disturbed and to let me know when he proposes ASAP."  
As Jack leaves, Chuckie rolls his eyes in annoyance. He finds the king's hope to be lacking. The boy said sarcastically, "'Let me know when he proposes ASAP'."  
"And one more thing," Chuckie yelp and sat in attention as Jack came out looking sternly at the duke. "If anything goes wrong..."  
Chuckie yelps as Jack made a cutting motion/noise across his throat as he leaves. For the red spiky haired boy's sake, nothing better goes wrong!  
Jack hums happily as he walks while dancing to his room, stopping to dance with one of his servants before going to bed for the night.

As the crowd walk Danny dancing with Ariel, the latter's step-family try to take a look at who's the prince is dancing with. So far, they couldn't get a good look at her face.  
"Well, this is puzzling. Who is she, mother?" asked Terra. She is annoyed that this girl has got the first dance with the same prince the girl wanted to dance with all night.  
"Do you know her?" asked Jinx puzzled as she looks on.  
"I think Prince Danny does but she has me confused."  
"I don't know her. She is definitely..." Coco stops as she got a peek of the girl's face as she danced by with Danny. The woman looks puzzled. There's something familiar... "There is something familiar about her. I wonder..."  
As Danny and Ariel dance to outside the castle, Coco tried to follow to get a better look at the maiden the prince is dancing with. However before she could get any closer, Coco yelps as a pair of curtains closed in front of her preventing her from going further. She looks and sees Chuckie standing nearby clearing his throat and grinning. No one is disturbing Danny's romance tonight.

Outside, Danny and Ariel smiled at each other. For so long, they have dreamt of love, wanting to be with the one they love and to be with forever. And now, for the first time ever, that dream seems to come true. As the two gave on dancing, they hummed while Ariel begins to sing.

Ariel: _**So this is love  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine  
I'm all aglow  
And now I know**_

Danny: _**Now I know**_

Danny and Ariel: _**The key to all heaven is mine**_

The two gave each other lovingly smiles as they walk outside going to the fountain doing so.

Ariel: _**My heart has wings  
And I can fly**_

Danny and Ariel: _**I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky**_

In a beautiful field, the new couple continues their waltz as they don't seem to keep their eyes off of each other.

_**So this is the miracle that I've been  
Dreaming of  
So this is love **_

Jinx and Terra look around the room, trying to find Prince Danny, when they accidentally colliding with another guest, a girl with short brunette hair.  
"Hey, watch out, girl!" Jinx snaps in annoyance.  
"Yes; are you blind or something?" Terra adds. The girl then turns and both sisters gasp when looking at her.  
"Yes, I'm blind. What's your excuse, pansies?" Toph, an earth bender, frowns at them. "And don't think I don't recognize your voices, fools."  
"Hey, shut up, you..." Terra is cut off by Toph.  
"I'm a geomancer as well, Terra, and I'm physically far stronger than the both of you together, plus I wouldn't mind starting a fight in here since I just came for the food and to hang around with friends, and I'm not interested in Prince Danny at all." Toph smirks. "Therefore, I don't care if I get kicked out if fighting, but the two of you..."  
If Toph could see, she would have laughed at Terra and Jinx's stunned faces; the duo gulped and dashed away as fast as they could, leaving a smirking blind bandit behind.

At the handle of the stairs outside, Danny and Ariel were sitting smiling lovingly at one another.  
"Oh man, I guess this is what love feels like, huh?" asked Danny with a sigh.  
"Yeah, it feels like more of my dream has came true." agreed Ariel.  
"I guess I don't mind getting married and settling down right now."  
Ariel however gave a concerned frown as she said, "Look about that...look, it's nothing against you or anything. You are everything I dream of, handsome, nice, and dashing to boot. But..."  
"Hoo boy. I don't like that word 'but'. What's wrong?" asked Danny worried that the girl may reject him.  
"There are two things I expect in a relationship. At least promise to hear me out."  
"Oh, that depends on what they are."  
Ariel nods as she said, "First of all, I expect to be treated as an equal (i.e. not as a servant, but not like I need to have everything done for me either). Second, I prefer to take the relationship slowly rather than rushing into marriage." Ariel expected that this was the mistake her late father made, hence why she would be careful to not want to repeat it for herself. "By that, I mean, that you and I should spend a courtship of respectable (but not excessive) length getting to know each other before we decide for ourselves if we wish to be married. You understand, right?"  
Danny pause then grins as he said, "Well, I was thinking the same thing."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. To tell you the truth, my dad threw this ball so I could get married right away. Personally, I prefer it better if I know the girl I want to be with the rest of my life well enough before I do get married. Also, believe it or not, I treat people like equals, not as servants or rich people, just friends. And finally, I also do stuff by myself and not let servants do my work for me, if you know what I mean."  
Ariel giggled, happy that Danny understood. She and the prince then look at each other lovingly and lean forward about to kiss. Suddenly without warning, the big clock nearby begins to make bonging noises. The girl looks up and gasps in shock.  
"Oh my goodness!" gasped Ariel in shock. It is midnight! She was having just a good time with Danny that she lost track of the time.  
"What's wrong?" asked Danny puzzled.  
"It's midnight."  
"Okay, I can see that. But why..."  
"I'm sorry, but I got to go." said Ariel concerned as she gets up and prepares to leave. She got to go before the spell ends and before the boy she is starting to fall in love with sees her when her dress changes back.  
"Wait, come on. You can't go now. What, is there something else you expect in a relationship?" asked Danny concerned. He doesn't want Ariel to leave, not when he's starting to know her!  
"I got to go, I must!"  
"But why?"  
"Well...I...I haven't met the prince, yes. I should meet him." said Ariel nervously. Of course, she can tell that Danny is the prince but it's the best the girl could think up of at the last moment.  
"The prince? But don't you know that..." Danny was suddenly cut off by the next bong on the clock.  
"Goodbye!" exclaimed Ariel as she runs off. She hates to leave Danny like this buyt she has no choice.  
"Wait, come back, please! I don't know your name, how would I find you?! Wait, come back!!"

Ariel run through the curtains while Chuckie is nearby sleeping in a chair, unaware of what's going on at first.  
"Goodbye!" said Ariel to Chuckie as she continues running off. The boy wave goodbye then yelps in shock as he finally realized that she's leaving.  
"Hey, wait, stop young lady!" yelled Chuckie in shock as he stood up. The girl can't leave or Jack would be furious!  
Danny came out, throwing the curtain onto the shocked Chuckie, as he yelled, "Wait!" But the halfa boy couldn't get to her as the other women block him off, eager to dance with him all night.

On the stairs, Ariel runs as fast as she can but gasp as she turns around. One of her pixie-glass high-heels has fallen off!  
"Why couldn't Granny use her magic to keep my shoes from falling off?" mumbled Ariel as she tries to go back for it. But the girl saw Chuckie's shadow approaching forcing her to keep on running. No time for the shoe!  
"Wait, come back! Just a moment!" yelled Chuckie in horror. If the girl escapes, the king will have his head. He spots the pixie-glass high-heel that Ariel has lost and picks it up. He looks up to see Ariel getting in the carriage as it begins to drive off fast. "Stop that coach, close the gates!!"  
The gates begin to close in hope to stop Ariel and her friends from getting away in time. To Chuckie's shock however, the carriage made it out in the nick of time.  
"No, follow that coach! Bring her back!!" exclaimed Chuckie to the guards. The guards got on their horses and run through the gates that reopen after the escaping carriage.

The chase goes through the forest with the guards on horse chasing the carriage like mad. The bells from the clock continued ringing. As they do and with the carriage far ahead to keep the guards from seeing what's happening, the thing is turning back to its original state AKA a pumpkin.  
The last bell rings and the spell is broken. The coachwoman and footman turn back into Epona and Garurumon, the carriage has turned back into a pumpkin, while Ariel's dress is turned back into the ruined state it was before.  
The horses then turned back into Sora, Donald, Goofy, Lilo, Stitch, Cream, Shadow, and Angel who were running but stop, while the hornbill bird grabs Goofy by the tail suddenly.  
"Gawrsh, what happened?" asked Goofy confused.  
"The spell has worn off. We're back to normal." said Angel.  
The group looks around then yelps as they run out of the road into hiding. And a good thing too as the guards rushed by, destroying the pumpkin. They continue on, not seeing Ariel and her friends, as they look for a carriage that no longer existed.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I guess I was having so much fun, I lost track of the time." said Ariel sheepishly as Epona and Garurumon stood next to her.  
"Yeah, I bet you have a great time." said Garurumon with a nod.  
"Still, everything was so wonderful. Danny was so handsome and when we danced...well, I guess it's like time has stop."  
"Time waits for no man, woman, or animal." said Shadow with a chuckle as Goofy sighing happily when he imagines Ariel dancing with Danny right now. He is leaning on Donald which makes the hornbill bird look annoyed as he pushes his friend back.  
"Well, it's over now and..." Ariel begins to say with a sigh as she gets ready to put the night behind her.  
"Whoa, Ariel! Look, one of the pixie-glass high-heels from your magic dress is still on your other foot!" said Sora in surprise as he points to one of Ariel's feet.  
"Wak, look!" said Donald pointing. Ariel looks down and to her amazement, the other pixie-glass high-heel, the one she didn't lose, is still on her other foot. It must not have vanished along with the rest of the dress!  
Ariel took the high-heel and sighs happily. This pixie-glass high-heel is going to be a reminder of a wonderful and romantic night. The girl looks up expecting that Granny is watching her right now smiling at her.  
"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much for everything." said Ariel with a smile.

Author's note  
What a romantic night for Ariel. But the story doesn't end her. In the next chapter, Danny will be so determined to see his new love again that he plans to married the girl who fits in the high-heel Ariel has left behind. But trust me, Coco is not going to let Ariel's dreams come true. She will do anything no matter what. Read, review, and suggest!


	9. Chapter 8: If the Shoe fits

Author's note  
Only three more chapters of this great fic to go. Looking good so far.

**Chapter 8: If the Shoe fits**

The ball was over a while later at the castle with all the lights turned off for the night. All but one and that belongs to a hallway where a certain duke is at. Chuckie has got to inform Jack about what has happened. He wonders what to say to someone who would be furiously if something goes wrong.  
"Your majesty, let me get to the point. The young lady Danny has fallen in love with has disappeared. The only thing that she left behind at all is this pixie-glass high-heel!" said Chuckie as if he's talking to Jack himself holding the same shoe. Of course, he is actually talking to a potted plant, practicing what he is going to say to Jack.  
"All right, I'm ready to do it." said Chuckie as he turns to the door that leads to Jack's bedroom. He gets ready to knock but hesitates. He turns away groaning, "Oh, who am I kidding? I can't do it!"  
Just before Chuckie would leave, laughing from the king's room caught his attention. He decides to take a peek through the keyhole into Jack's room.  
In there, the king himself is sleeping while snoring loudly. Jack laughs happily for the king right now is one of the best dreams he has in months. In his dream, Danny's dad is laughing as two kids, what may be his future grandchildren, are on his back riding their grandpa. They are having fun a bit, something Jack doesn't want to stop ever again. Just then, the grandson hits Jack on the head which suddenly makes noises like knocking on wood!  
Sure enough, Jack woke up suddenly in surprise. The knocking continues getting louder. It is coming from his bedroom door.  
"Come in!" said Jack as he gets out of bed wondering who could that be at this time of night.  
The door opens as a nervous Chuckie came in. Breathing in and out, he begins to say, "Your majesty..."  
"Well now," laughed Jack as he run to Chuckie and shakes the duke's hand happily while bringing the boy into his room. "He proposed! I knew he would do it! What did you find out? Where did the girl live??"  
"The truth is, I don't know. I didn't get a chance..."  
"Oh never mind. We got better things to talk about, like the arrangement for the wedding, the invites, national holiday, the usual."  
"But Jack..." protested Chuckie in worry. How would he tell his king that Danny didn't propose yet and the girl has disappeared? And would he have the heart to ruin Jack's newly good mood?  
"How about a sucker? A few more, on me!" laughed Jack as he takes out suckers from a jar nearby and stuff them in the boy's mouth.  
"But, but, but..."  
"Better be right passed this early, whatever that means."  
"Please listen, you got to understand!" said Chuckie quickly knowing it would mean trouble for him once he gets a word now.  
"And one more thing," said Jack. To Chuckie's shock, the king got out a sword. It looks like he is going to use it on him!  
"Please, your majesty! Have mercy!!"  
"How about knighthood in order? I here by dub you sir..." Jack stops as he is in the middle of knighting Chuckie. He asked, "Hey, what title do you want? It doesn't have to be original."  
Chuckie breaths in and out as he said, "Sire, she got away."  
"She got away? That's the oddest title I have ever heard of but..." Suddenly the reality of what Chuckie told him has hit home. The king's good mood is gone betrayed by a mood of fury and anger. He yelled, "WHAT?! YOU TRAITOR!!"  
"No please! Blood pressure, blood pressure!" yelled Chuckie horrified as he stands back. He is afraid of this and now he's going to pay for it!  
"PIECES!!" roared Jack as he swings his sword at Chuckie who moved out of the way resulting in the suckers that flew out of his mouth to be chopped into pieces.  
"Please, stop, listen!" cried Chuckie as he hides behind a chair.  
"SABOTAGE!" yelled Jack angrily as he attacks the chair. Chuckie runs by the table as the king chases him with the sword, with Jack yelling, "I shoulda known you were in cahoots with my son! That's why you were against this in the first place!!"  
"Please, understand. I try to stop her but she disappeared! You got to believe me!" insisted Chuckie as he hides under the table.  
"Disappeared my foot!" snapped Jack angrily as he attacks the table cutting it in half with his sword. Chuckie, with parts of his clothes attacked by the sword, runs to the bed and jumped onto it bouncing the duke high into the air.  
"It's true! All I could find is this pixie-glass high-heel!"  
Jack jumped onto the bed himself with his sword and bounced after Chuckie trying to cut the 'traitor' into pieces with his swords. He continued yelling, "The whole thing is a plot!"  
"Please, Danny loves her! He refused to rest until he could be with her forever! He wanted so much to marry her!" begged Chuckie as he dodges another one of Jack's sword slashes.  
The king gets ready to attack again but then what the duke just said caught his attention as he said, "Wait, say that again."  
Chuckie bounced up and grabs the chandelier that is hanging overhead. Now that he managed to calm Jack down, he takes the pixie-glass high-heel out and shows it while saying, "That is correct. Danny will not marry anyone but the girl who fits this shoe."  
"Oh, is that it?" laughed Jack as he bounced up and grabs the chandelier. He laughs as he takes the high-heel and kissed it. "We got him!"  
Jack swings his sword in triumph. However he cuts the rope connecting the chandelier in the progress causing the thing to fall to the ground making both him and Chuckie yell like Goofy doing so. Luckily, they landed on the bed with only the chandelier broken.  
"But there are a lot of girls in the kingdom. Who knows what this thing could fit?" asked Chuckie looking at the pixie-glass high-heel in concern.  
"His problem, not mine. He gave his word so we will make sure he stays true to it." said Jack eagerly holding the pixie-glass high-heel with his sword proudly.  
"Look, do whatever you want, but keep me out of it!"  
"No, you will stay in it. You are to try this on every girl in the kingdom. And if the shoe fits," said Jack holding the sword with the pixie-glass high-heel to Chuckie's nose making him gulp, "bring her in."  
"You know, giving such a fragile thing to an accident prone geek like myself doesn't sound like such a good idea." Chuckie pointed out.  
"Oh, and I expect you to do better this time!" Jack frowns at Chuckie, his tone now back to menacing. However, this time Chuckie doesn't cringe or yelp but replies with a decided face that surprises the king.  
"Now, your majesty, let me remind you that slavery is forbidden in this kingdom, and everyone has rights...and even if YOU are the king, you have no right to treat me like dirt, as you had been doing lately!" Chuckie snaps. "Tell me; hadn't I been a good servant all these years?"  
"Well... yes..." Jack replied, still stunned.  
"Hadn't I done anything you order me to do?"  
"Yes, I can't deny it..."  
"Hadn't I kept this place running and treat all the other servants with dignity and respect?" Chuckie pointed out some more.  
"Yes, certainly..." Jack said with a nod.  
"And had I ever made any mistakes?"  
"Actually..."  
"Yes, I have, but hey, nobody is perfect." Chuckie shrugs, now a lot more like his usual self. "My point is, I'm doing what you ordered, and do my best, and I mess things up, you have full right to punish me, but even then I think I deserve certain respect, don't you think?"  
"Okay, okay, I get your point." Jack sighs. "Just...do you're best, as usual...and what just happened?"  
"Oh, I do an incredibly brave thing every six months or once each parody. Don't expect another one until November or an emergency arises, whatever happens at the first." Chuckie says before leaving a surprised Jack, who takes out a note pad and writes something.  
"Note to self; don't let Chuckie have more caffeine."

The next day, a crowd of people are outside the gates of the palace reading a proclamation Jack has ordered put up. It has said that Chuckie will be going around the kingdom to have the eligible maidens try out the pixie-glass high-heel he has found last night. What's interesting is that if a girl fits the shoe, that said girl will marry Danny.  
The news has reached even Ariel's house as Coco walks upstairs looking eagerly yet impatiently.  
"Ariel, Ariel! Blast it, Ariel! Where are you?" demanded Coco looking around for her step-daughter.  
"Here I am. What is it?" asked Ariel curiously as she opens the door making her presence known to her step-mother.  
"Oh. Where are my daughters? I must talk to them at once."  
"I think they're still asleep."  
Coco rolls her eyes in annoyance. How could Terra and Jinx still be sleeping at this time of day. The woman snapped, "Well, what are you doing? Get the trays and bring them up, now!"  
Ariel nodded as she goes to do Coco's latest order. As she does, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, both fully recovered from last night's events, came out of a hole looking puzzled.  
"Odd. I wonder what's going on?" asked Sora puzzled.  
"Whatever it is, must be important." Goofy said with a nod.  
"Come on, let's find out!" quacked Donald as he and his friends run through a hole and through the passageways.  
Coco goes into Jinx's room as she said, "Jinx, Jinx, get up!"  
"Huh? What?" asked Jinx sleepy as she wakes up and sees her mother. The girl wanted a good night's sleep after last night, especially since Prince Danny refuse to dance with anyone else but the maiden he has fallen in love with.  
"Get out of bed right now! No time!"  
Coco impatiently leaves Jinx's room and goes into Terra's room. The woman is eager about something. Of course, as she entered, she is unaware that Sora, Donald, and Goofy are watching from a hiding spot.  
"Terra, wake up, Terra at once!" said Coco to Terra who soon woke up.  
"What? I'm tired, what's going on?" asked Terra sleepy.  
"The whole kingdom is talking about it. We must not delay. He will be here at any time." said Coco as she goes through Terra's dresser to find clothes for her daughter to wear.  
"Who is and why should we care?" asked Jinx tired as she comes into Terra's room. The girl is still sleepy, even her own sister's room looks nice right about now.  
"Grand duke Chuckie! That red spiky hair boy was up all night searching."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Chuckie is looking for that girl that the prince danced with last night. The same one who lost her pixie-glass high-heel." explained Coco. As she continues looking through the drawers, Ariel has chosen that time to come into the room bringing her step-family's breakfast on a tray. "They say he is madly in love with her."  
"The duke? That geek?" yawned Terra rolling her eyes in disbelief.  
"Not him! Prince Danny!"  
"The prince!" gasped Ariel in wonder upon hearing Danny's name again. Her mind has been on the prince since last night. Danny is in love with her! The girl day dream about the man she has to leave standing there last night. Of course, this means she isn't paying attention to what's she doing or holding.  
Coco jump in alarm as she hears a crash making her turn around. Ariel has dropped the tray holding Coco and the girls' breakfast causing it to break and spill right onto the floor.  
"You clumsy idiot! Clean that up!" hissed Coco angrily as a sheepish Ariel quickly cleaned up the mess she made. "Get my daughters dress and ready!"  
"Come on, why do we care?" asked Jinx with a yawn as she joins Terra right in the girl's bed, the latter not minding sharing.  
"If he is in love with the girl, we may as well forget about it." agreed Terra as she covers herself and Jinx up with the blanket with the two trying to get back to sleep.  
"Now listen here!" scowled Coco angrily as she removes the blanket showing the girls trying to sleep on their fronts. The mother has had enough of her girls' attitudes. It's time to straighten them up once and for all. "There may be a way that one of you can still marry Prince Danny."  
"One of us? What do you mean, mother?" asked the two step-sisters at once as if their mother has told them to do the impossible.  
"As far as we know, no one, not even Danny, knows what the girl is."  
"Gawrsh, we do! It's Ariel!" exclaimed Goofy jumping up and down eagerly.  
"Shut up, you big palooka!" yelped Donald in alarm as he hushed his turtle friend. Sora frowns. For some reason, the lion cub doesn't like where this is going at all.  
Luckily for the three animals, Coco didn't hear Goofy as she continued, "The only thing they have for her identify is the pixie-glass high-heel. The duke Chuckie has been ordered by King Jack to try it on every girl in the kingdom. If by any chance a girl actually fit the shoe itself, then by King Jack's command, that girl will be the prince's bride."  
"His bride?" asked Ariel with a smile. Of course, she still wants the things she expects in a relationship that she mentioned to Danny last night, but even that sounded good even for her. Maybe a chance to reunite with the one she loves.  
"Bride?!" exclaimed Terra and Jinx at once as they jumped out of bed in excitement. Suddenly this catch their interest as they grab as much clothes as they can and gave them to Ariel while shouting out orders. Of course, the girls didn't notice the happy look on their step-sister's face as she goes back to day-dreaming. Oh, to be with Danny again and to be with her true love forever.  
By the time Terra and Jinx did noticed Ariel's happy look, the former asked, "Hey, what's wrong with her?"  
"Come on, stupid! Wake up already!" scowled Jinx in annoyance. She doesn't have time for any of Ariel's nonsense today.  
"We got to get dressed right now!"  
Ariel, upon hearing that, looks at herself and nodded. She said, "Dress. Of course," Jinx looks dumbstruck as the girl gave the pile to Terra while she walks out saying, "We should get dress."  
"Unbelievable! How could she do that, mother?!" exclaimed Terra in disbelief as she, Jinx, and Coco goes out of the room and watch Ariel as she headed to the door leading to the tower she stays in.  
"Mother, you shouldn't allow her to..." said Jinx angrily hoping Coco would do the right thing and punish Ariel for what she just did.  
"Quiet!" snapped Coco quieting the girls up as she glares at Ariel as she goes through the door. The girl is dancing in a certain way and is singing a certain tune. After viewing this, there is no further evidence the evil step-mother needed, no further doubt for she has seen this dancing and behavior before: back at the ball...  
Ariel is the girl Danny has danced with.  
Coco has go through all her way following her own daughters' interest and made Ariel's life miserable so much ever since Triton's death years ago. And if Ariel is downstairs by the time Chuckie arrives with the shoe, Coco knows that the pixie-glass high-heel will fit and the girl she herself tried to make miserable all these years will married Danny and will finally be happy, leaving her step-family to leave in this chateau forever with no further fortune.  
Coco will not allow that, she will not allow Ariel to have her dreams come true, no matter what. As Ariel enters the tower, she is unaware that the woman is following her sternly. Ariel's animal friends however sees Coco following and doesn't like the look on the evil woman's face at all.  
"Gawrsh, what is she going to do?" asked Goofy worried.  
"Nothing good, I'm afraid." said Donald.  
"Come on, we gotta warn Ariel!" said Sora worried. The three animals hide just as Coco passed them and walk upstairs after the girl she hated all these years. Once she's gone, Sora, Donald, and Goofy goes into another hole and run through the usual passageways. They got to warn Ariel before it's too late.

In Ariel's bedroom back in the tower, the girl herself is brushing her hair humming happily. The moment she seems to have dream of all her life is finally coming. Of course, Ariel is unaware that trouble is about to interfere.  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy runs through the room and yell to Ariel trying to warn her. Of course, they yell so fast that it's difficult for Ariel to understand.  
"What's wrong? Guys?" asked Ariel puzzled. For some reason, her friends are upset and are trying to warn her. The girl looks up and gasps. Coco is in the reflection of the mirror at the door itself. Ariel turn in shock as the woman closed the door. "No, no, please!"  
Ariel runs to the door and try to open it but it's locked. Coco smiles evilly as she locks the door from the other side, trapping her step-daughter in her room. No way is Ariel ruining everything now.  
"No, you can't, you just can't! Let me out, please! Oh please!" cried Ariel as she pounded the door in anger and sadness to no prevail.  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy run out of Ariel's room via another hole and watch as Coco puts the key in her pocket as she walks back downstairs.  
"Why, that evil witch! She can't do that to Ariel! I say we knock her block off! WAAAAAAKKKK!" exclaimed Donald as he is about to go after Coco but Goofy pulls him back.  
"Donald, no! It's too dangerous!" said Goofy worried.  
"Guys, we gotta get that key, we just gotta." said Sora in determination knowing that the future of their friend Ariel is in their hands, paws, wings, whatever, now.

Author's note  
That evil witch. That evil horrible witch locked up Ariel! And now, it looks like Ariel is trapped forever!

Sora: Don't worry, Ariel! We will get that key and help you escape!

Donald and Goofy: Yeah!

Me: Even if they do though, they still have one obstacle named Alan Matthews. The big showdown begins in the second to last chapter of the fic so read, review, and suggest, folks!


	10. Chapter 9: Free Ariel!

Author's note  
Okay, only two more chapters to go. This one and the next one. Things are about to come to a big finish so let's do this!

**Chapter 9: Free Ariel!**

Chuckie was sleeping in the carriage holding the pixie-glass high-heel in his arms as it was driving along. The duke has been up all night looking for the maiden who fit the shoe he has found. Unfortunately, he must have check a lot of girls by now and it didn't fit any of them. Chuckie has got to find the girl Danny wanted so much to married or he won't be the only one disappointed.  
The carriage suddenly came to a complete stop waking Chuckie from his sleep. They have arrived at another house. And interestingly enough, it's the one Ariel lives in.  
On a second floor window, Sora, Donald, and Goofy look out and sees a tired Chuckie getting out of the carriage.  
"Whoa, it's the duke! He's here!" said Sora in alarm.  
"Uh, who?" asked Goofy puzzled.  
"Goofy, he's the one with Ariel's shoe! We got to get that key now before it's too late!" exclaimed Donald. Sora and Goofy knew that they have no time to waste.  
The three sees Terra and Jinx coming to the window forcing them to hide. Looking excited, the former said, "Mom, he's here!"  
"The four eyed geek grand duke!" said Jinx with a nod anxiously. The time has come. Soon she or Terra would have a new life...if either of them fit the shoe that is.  
As the three came downstairs, Coco goes to the door and said sternly to her own daughters, "Remember. Don't blow it this time. This is the last chance we get."  
Coco opens the door and was greeted by a trumpet being played by Cyborg. Once he's done, the half man, half robot said, "Coming into the house right now is his imperial grace, Chuckie Finster, the grand duke!"  
Chuckie, trying his best to stay awake, comes into the house yawning. He didn't seem to noticed that Coco has curtsied him, not caring that he's the same boy who block her attempt to take a look at Ariel with Danny before.  
"We are honor to see you into our humble home." said Coco with a smirk.  
"Yeah, I know, I know." said Chuckie with a yawn.  
As Sora, Donald, and Goofy hide by a table leg to watch, waiting for their chance to get to the key that locked Ariel in her room, Coco turns to her daughters who curtsied to him as she said, "These are my daughters, Jinx and Terra."  
"Your grace." said Terra with a smile. Of course, the sight of her and Jinx made Chuckie cringe in alarm. Neither of these girls can't be the one Danny has dance with last night. And if any of them fit the pixie-glass high-heel, the duke feel sorry for the prince already.  
"The royal proclamation! Yo, here it is." said Cyborg as he goes to Chuckie with the proclamation which the duke begins to read, wanting to get this over with already.  
As Chuckie reads the proclamation, he along with everyone else didn't see Sora and his friends climbing right on a table near Coco. They can see a shape of the key right in the woman's pocket. They are almost there.  
Chuckie is halfway done with his reading as he yawns while nodding to Cyborg who is holding the pixie-glass high-heel as the boy said, "And of course, this is the pixie-glass high-heel."  
"Hey, that's my high-heel!" said Jinx in pretend surprise.  
"You lying witch, that's my high-heel!" yelled Terra in protestation.  
"You're both lying! That belongs to Ariel!" yelled Goofy angrily. Donald quickly cover his mouth shutting the turtle up to avoid alerting the humans to their presence as he, Sora, and Goofy dove into a nearby cup. Luckily, no one heard the turtle as the girls charge at the pixie-glass high-heel. Cyborg yelps as he got out of the way as the girls try to grab for it fighting.  
"Girls, please. manners!" scolded Coco trying to stop her daughters before they ruin everything. With a chuckle, she said to Chuckie, "Please forgive my daughters, continue on."  
Chuckie sighs as he continues reading the proclamation. Sora, Donald, and Goofy peek out of the cup and spotted the key. The lion cub whisper to his friends while pointing to Coco's pocket. He figures with Coco's attention on what's going on, she won't concentrate on the key.  
The three quietly got out of the cup and sneak to the pocket going by Coco's hand doing so trying their best not to be heard. Once they got to the pocket, Donald grabs Sora by the tail and lift him gently into the pocket.  
"Gently, gently now." said Goofy quietly.  
Once Sora got in the pocket, he begins lifting the key out to his friends. Coco meanwhile look to the upstairs and smirks evilly. Even if the shoe doesn't fit Terra or Jinx, at least she will guaranteed that Ariel won't try it on. She will ruined her step-daughter's hopes either way.  
Coco reach down about to put her hand in her pocket. Donald yelps as he points at the woman's hand about to go into the same pocket Sora is in. The lion cub duck back in while the hornbill bird and turtle ducks back into the teacup they were hiding in before.  
Back in the pocket, Sora does his best to move around so Coco's hand won't touch him even by accident. The woman held her key above Sora's hand as if urging for the confidence.  
With a smirk, the woman lets go of the key causing it to hit Sora on the head. After removing her hand from her pocket, Coco pat it causing the key to hit Sora two times.  
By this time, Chuckie has finish his reading and sat down. He is exhausted. That took it out of him.  
"You must be fatigue, your grace. How about some tea?" asked Coco as she picks the cup. Unfortunately, it's the same one Donald and Goofy are hiding in. The two almost panic as the evil woman gets a teapot, which is very hot, and is about to pour tea into the thing. They are about to boiled alive!  
"Tea? Oh, no thanks. I'm good." said Chuckie with a yawn causing Coco to withdraw the tea, unknowingly saving Donald and Goofy from their boiling fate. The boy stood up in his chair as he said, "Time we begin this."  
"Very well." said Coco as she puts the teacup back on the table and smiles to Terra as she said, "Terra?"  
The girl nodded as she sat on a nearby and removes one of her shoes. Cyborg gets the pixie-glass high-heel ready as he puts it on the foot. For a while, it looks like the thing actually fit.  
"Wow. I knew it! It is my shoe! It is definitely my size." said Terra happily. As she kept talking, Cyborg held the girl's foot to show Chuckie. But then, part of Terra's leg sleeve moves back to reveal a shocking sight: Terra's foot is too big not fitting the high-heel at all. Upon seeing this, the girl yelps as she said, "Well, at least I knew it was. It fit before so I'm definitely sure of..."  
Cyborg frowns as he tries his best to get the pixie-glass high-feel to fit Terra's big foot. As this goes on, Sora has succeeded in getting the key out of Coco's pocket.  
"Mom, can you..." said Terra hoping that Coco would at least help Cyborg or something.  
"Quiet, we shouldn't disturb his grace." said Coco as he sees Chuckie who has fallen asleep. "Now then, are you certain that you got the shoe on the right foot?"  
"I'm doing my best, madam!" snapped Cyborg as he kept trying to fit a shoe on a foot that isn't the right one.  
As Sora, Donald, and Goofy carries the key away, a drop of tea from the pot fell out and landed on the hornbill bird, causing Doanld to squawk like mad making him knock himself, his friends, and the key right off the table and right into a wall, crashing. Luckily for the three animals, no one heard them.  
"Donald, knock it off! Come on, let's get this thing up the stairs!" hissed Sora as he and his friends carried the key to the stairs quickly. Donald and Goofy yelp in alarm upon seeing what's before them. Those are awfully big stairs to carry a key like this.  
But Ariel needs them so they with Sora begin carrying the key up the stairs.

The progress of carrying the key up the stairs continued a few steps with Goofy getting a bit tired. As Sora and Donald got to the next step holding the other side of the key, their friend jump to get to where they are but fail to do so. Luckily, Sora gets his Keyblade out and held it out so that Goofy could grab it. He managed to get his friend to where they are as the key carrying progress continues on.

Back downstairs, Terra is losing her patience with Cyborg as she keeps hitting him by the head with her foot causing the half man, half robot to hit his head on the piano.  
"Oh knock it off! Just hold on for a minute, you half robotic freak!" scoffed Terra as she keeps hitting Cyborg with her foot giving the servant a major headache thanks to the head hitting on the piano.  
"What, hey!" yelped Chuckie in alarm. The commotion has woken the duke up. "Knock it off already!" Eventually, Terra stops as Cyborg hit the piano for the last time. The servant groans as he slides down looking very dizzy and with a big headache. "Okay, next young lady, please."

Soon, the three got to the second floor with the key. They overheard the commotion that is going on and knew that they don't have much time.  
"Guys, you hear that?" asked Sora worried.  
"Who didn't?" quacked Donald in concern.  
"Come on! We got to get the key to Ariel!" exclaimed Goofy hoping to free her friend in the nick of time.  
The three, with renew energy and more determination, rush the key over to the door of the tower leading to Ariel's room. They got the thing open and enter the tower.  
"Okay, almost there. Just a few more stairs." said Sora as he points to the tower stairs upon entering.  
Goofy took a look and gasp in alarm. When Sora means 'few more stairs', he means a whole lot of them! More stairs and more exhaustions! This caused the turtle to get dizzy as he passed out.  
"Goofy, come on, wake up, you big palooka!" squawked Donald as he shakes Goofy awake. "We'd make it! Come on, Ariel is counting on us!"  
With a nod, Goofy begins to help his friends carried the key up a big flight of stairs.

Trapped in her room at the top of the tower, Ariel continues crying sadly. This is it, it's over. She is never going to see Danny again. Her evil step-mother has won!  
"Ariel, Ariel!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Upon hearing that, Ariel looked out the keyhole. To her surprise, outside her room are Sora, Donald, and Goofy with the key with them! They have carried that thing all the way upstairs!  
"We're coming, Ariel! Hold on, we'd get you out!" said Sora eagerly. They are almost there! They just need to get the key under the door and Ariel is freed.  
"You got the key! Oh, my friends, how did you ever..." said Ariel thinking that the worst is finally over.  
Unfortunately, Ariel has hope too soon as a shadow covers the three. Sora yelps and got out of the way. Unfortunately, Donald and Goofy weren't so lucky as a big cup covers them both up and the key!  
"Ha ha ha! You're not getting away this time!" laughed Alan evilly as the white tiger kept his hold on the cup trapping his prey.  
"Alan! Let them go, let them go!" cried Ariel from inside her room in horror.  
Alan snickers evilly. With Ariel trapped in her room, there's no one who can stop him from his meal this time. The whole commotion has got the other animals' attention, especially a very angry lion cub.  
"You big evil bully! I have enough of you!" yelled Sora angrily. Alan has gone too far this time! Getting his Keyblade out, the lion cub runs at the white tiger's tail and slashes it like mad.  
Alan screams in alarm as he jumps up holding the cup showing Donald and Goofy. The two try to make their escape with the key but Alan return to the floor trapping them with the cup again.  
"Not this time! No one will stop me from my meal this time, not even a stupid lion cub and that red-haired brat!" laughed Alan evilly.  
Hearing that has made the other animals angrily. Enough is enough! Time to put Alan down once and for all!  
"Let's get that big stupidhead!" yelled Lilo angrily as she, Cream, and Shadow gets some weapons out and charge at their enemy. Unfortunately, the white tiger saw them coming as he prepares himself. Alan made one swipe of his arm sending the three animals right into a nearby wall. It didn't hurt them but it did daze them a bit.  
"Blast it and I'm supposed to be the Ultimate Lifeform." groaned Shadow in annoyance.  
A determined Tails gets out a torch so that Cosmo will light it. Then they, along with Stitch and Angel begin charging the thing at Alan in hopes to burn him up. However Alan just sat there and shrugged. As his attackers get closely, the white tiger...just blow out the fire of the torch with his candle stopping his enemies' attack.  
"Pathetic." Alan snickered evilly. He then yelps in alarm as a plate fell on his head, breaking instantly. Woodstock and the other birds are flying in the air dropping plates and stuff on Alan. The white tiger scowled as he jumps in the air swiping at them.  
At this moment, the cup was removed again allowing Donald and Goofy another attempt to escape. The turtle yelps as he and his friend has forgotten the key, forcing Goofy to go back for it. Donald runs after his friend to stop him but Alan returns to the floor trapping the two with the cup once more.  
"You better let them go if you know what's good for ya, big butt!" yelled June as the collie jump at the white tiger, amusing him than scaring him.  
"Please, I'm a tiger in this parody and you're a simple dog. What can you do against me?" Alan smirks.  
"I still have my TXZ strength, Alan." June growls, and proves her point by hitting the floor with her right paw, cracking it.  
"Oops." Alan pales and gulps.  
"And I got my Keyblade as well!" added Sora as he charges at Alan. He and his love June fight the evil feline with their Keyblade and Te Xuan Ze strength and speed respectively. Despite that however, Alan kept his hold on the cup that is holding Donald and Goofy.  
Alan comment to Sora and June, "Okay, I'll admit you two are putting up a pretty good fight, but NOT good enough. You may retain YOUR equipment and powers, but SO DO I, AND I'm a MUCH bigger animal!"  
Alan blast at them knocking the two and some of the animals nearby. They knew that the white tiger is right. They are going to be destroyed and everything will be ruined. Unless...  
"Garurumon." said Ariel in realization. She called for Woodstock and Sally as they flew near the door to listen, "Garurumon! Get Garurumon, please hurry!"  
The two birds nodded as they flew outside in hopes to get the one animal that can put Alan down for good. They find the wolf Digimon sleeping near the barn in the farmyard. Woodstock and Sally chriped as loudly as they can. While this got Epona's attention, Garurumon just yawns and tried to go back to sleep.  
Epona looks in the direction of the tower and realized the truth: Ariel is in trouble and she needs Garurumon. She neighs loudly at the wolf Digimon finally waking him up.  
"What? Huh, geez, what's going on?" asked Garurumon puzzled as Woodstock and Sally begins to explain to him.

Inside the living room, Jinx tried to get her foot in the pixie-glass high-heel. Unfortunately, like Terra's before her, the girl's foot can't fit at all. And once again, Cyborg is trying his best to get the darn shoe to support the big thing.  
"You idiotic half freak!" snapped Jinx angrily as she pushed Cyborg back in frustration. "Allow me! Get lost! I'd make it fit!"  
Jinx pushed Cyborg back much to the servant's annoyance. He mumbled, "Man, how I wish to blast her out of this century..."  
Jinx fixes her foot carefully. She smirks as the girl said, "There."  
"It fits!" gasped Coco eagerly as she sees this.  
"It fits?" asked Chuckie hopefully as he wakes up and took a look. Maybe his search is finally over!  
Of course, it only seems to fit due to the fact that Jinx has bent her foot a bit to get it to fit the pixie-glass high-heel. Unfortunately, it won't stay that way for long as the shoe couldn't support the foot anymore as the latter send the former flying.  
Horrified, Chuckie runs after to catch the shoe. If that thing breaks, it is all over! The duke yelps as he rams into Cyborg, who is also trying to catch the pixie-glass high-heel, knocking the two to the ground. The crystal shoe is about to hit the floor but Chuckie managed to grab it by his finger in time.  
The boy sighs in relief. That was close!  
"Oh, I am so sorry. It won't happen again, I assured you." said Coco in false sympathy.  
"Yeah, you're darn right it won't." groaned Chuckie in annoyance. He isn't going to try that shoe on Jinx or Terra ever again!

Finally being given the details by Woodstock and Sally, Garurumon ran after the two birds as they lead him to the house. The two fly through the top half of the door leading into the kitchen though Garurumon is having trouble getting in due to the bottom half of the door. Luckily, Woodstock and Sally lifted his bottom up getting the wolf Digimon into the house.  
Garurumon then run upstairs as fast as he can, hoping to get to the top of the tower in time. Upon arrival, he stops to take a deep breath. Then he spotted him: Alan sitting on top of the cup with his prisoners trapped. The wolf Digimon growled in eager. Ariel is definitely giving him permission this time. After all the times Alan has got him in trouble as well as humiliated Garurumon, it's payback time!  
Garurumon comment to Sora and June, "Thanks for distracting Alan. I'll take it from here! HOWLING BLASTER," He unleashes that blast of concentrated blue flame from his mouth.  
"Whoa, hey, back off!" yelled Alan in alarm as he dodges the attack. Garurumon fires more Howling Blasters at the white tiger who jump around dodging them. This keeps on until Alan reached the ledge of a nearby window.  
Soon it happened: Garurumon jump up and snapped his jaws at Alan causing the white tiger to jump out the window. Unfortunately, it is a big drop to the bottom outside!  
"Curse you, Garurumooooooonnnnnn!" yelled Alan in horror as he fell to the bottom very hard. He didn't get killed by that fall, but let's say that is one white tiger who won't be moving for a week.  
The animals cheer happily. Alan has been beaten! Sure they didn't get rid of him for good but at least he's out of the way! Lilo, Stitch, and Cream moved the cup getting Donald freed. To their amusement as well as Donald's, Goofy is holding on the key tightly, unaware of what just happened.  
"Goofy, come on, get up." said Sora shaking his freed turtle friend.  
"No, you can't make me! Go away!" yelled Goofy who has his eyes closed still unaware of what just happened.  
"Goofy, wake up! We're freed now!" exclaimed Donald as he shakes Goofy causing him to open his eyes making the turtle realized what happened. "Come on, let's get Ariel the key!"  
With that said, Sora, Donald, and Goofy carried the key through the bottom of Ariel's door. Freedom for the girl is at hand!

Author's note  
Ha ha ha! Alan finally got his! Okay, he didn't die but hey, he is still beaten. Only one more chapter to go. Will Ariel get downstairs in time to fit her foot in the shoe before Chuckie leaves? The final chapter and epilogue is coming up so read, review, and suggest!


	11. Epilogue: True Love For Now

Author's note  
Finally! The last chapter to this fic. And after this, the next parody will be revealed. I will also finish this chapter up with the last few suggestions given to me.

**Epilogue: True Love...For Now**

Chuckie sighs as he stood at the door of the house. Finally, he is going to leave this dreadful house after what he believes to be the last of the girls failed to fit the pixie-glass high-heel. The problem is, he still has to resume the mission Jack has given him.  
"Are you the only women in the house I hope...err, presume?" Chuckie asked hopefully. If he has seen another dangerous and stubborn woman like he has seen today, it would be too soon.  
"I assured you, we are the only ones living here." assured Coco. Of course she is lying. After all, with Ariel trapped in her room, then she has truly won even if neither of her daughters has fit the pixie-glass high-heel.  
"Very good. I'm outta here. Good day and good riddance!"  
"Wait your grace!" yelled a familiar voice before Chuckie could take his leave. Coco's eyes widen in horror. No, it can't be! She and her daughters, along with Chuckie, turned to the stairs and to the evil step-family's shock and disbelief, Ariel, who has escaped from her locked room, is running downstairs eagerly, "Sorry for my tardiness. May I try it on?"  
Chuckie grins as he looks at Ariel then her legs. Now there's a girl, kind, beautiful, and good legs to boot. Of course, he is only thinking for Danny since the duke still has his eyes for another girl. If Ariel's foot managed to fit in the pixie-glass high-heel...  
"Please ignore her, she is no one to be bother with." Coco said quickly hoping that Chuckie would listen. Needless to say, he just ignored her as the duke cam forward.  
"Yeah, that is Ariel, our maid. Not important, yeah!" added Terra quickly as Jinx nodded in agreement. But Chuckie just continues towards Ariel who has finished walking down the stairs.  
"Just an imaginative child, I insist."  
"Excuse me, madam, but King Jack insisted that every maiden try out the pixie-glass high-heel, so that includes her." said Chuckie walking by Coco. He smiles while holding his hand out to Ariel while saying, "Come on, let's try the shoe out."  
Coco frowns in concern. Now Ariel is bound to finally be happy after all these years of the evil woman's attempts. The girl will be with Prince Danny and lived happily ever after. Unless...  
"Jinx, use your bad luck powers to cause the slipper to fall and break." Coco whispered to Jinx harshly. The girl nodded evilly. So what if she couldn't fit the shoe? If she or Terra doesn't get the prince, then no one will!  
Once Chuckie has escort Ariel to a chair which she sat in while removing one of her shoes, unaware of Coco's evil planning, the duke then motion Cyborg to bring the pixie-glass high-heel over. The half man, half robot nodded eagerly as he heads over there with the item in hand.  
Soon Coco gave Jinx the signal as she performs her bad luck powers. Without warning, Cyborg yelps as he suddenly drops the pixie-glass high-heel. The thing went flying and landed right in front of Ariel and Chuckie. To the duke's horror, it lands on the ground hard breaking into a lot of pieces.  
"No! Oh no, this isn't good, not good at all!" groaned Chuckie as he bent down to pick up the pieces. "King Jack will be upset. What will he say or do when he hears of this?"  
Nearby, Coco smirks evilly. She has finally won. There is no shoe for Ariel to fit her foot in at all so she can't become Danny's bride and finally be happy.  
However for some reason, the girl doesn't look worried as she reach into her pocket while saying, "Well, if this could help..."  
"Oh, what can you do? It's hopeless now. Nothing could help now." said Chuckie sadly while dropping the last of the broken crystal shoe.  
"But you see...I have the other slipper."  
And what do you know, Ariel has pull out a familiar shoe, the other pixie-glass high-heel she kept the night the spell was broken! Coco looked shocked and disbelief. How could this be? She has tried everything and now...she still lost!  
Chuckie, on the other hand, laughs happily as he takes the shoe and kissed it happily. He knows two people who is going to be happy when he gets back to the castle.  
Upstairs, Sora and the other animals cheer wildly. As they watch on, Chuckie puts the pixie-glass high-heel on Ariel's foot. And thus, it fits perfectly...

Weeks have passed and soon the day has come, the day of Danny and Ariel's wedding. The crystal shoe has fit Ariel's foot and it proves she was the one who danced with Danny last night. Chuckie took the girl back to the castle where she is reunited with the prince who is happy to see her.  
Of course, like they have promised the night of the ball, they decided to spend a courtship of respectable (but not excessive) length getting to know each other before they decide for themselves if they wish to be married. And to King Jack's happiness, they got to know each other enough and falling even more in love with one another. And after a reasonably long, but not ridiculously long, courtship later, the day of the wedding has begun.  
As Danny and Ariel are at the altar saying their vows, Danni, Danny's cousin/younger female clone is happily waving to her cousin and his new wife when a boy around her age (so to speak considering that she was cloned and design to look that way) who had brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a pink hat, pink T-shirt, and blue pants came up to her.  
"Hi, I'm Timmy, Timmy Turner. What's your name?" asked Timmy with a grin.  
"My name is Danni Fenton." said Danni's cousin/younger female clone.  
"Well if you're not busy when the wedding's over, want to hang out at...ah..."  
Timmy was interrupted by another brown hair, blue eye boy, this time wearing a red shirt with a picture of an atom on it and blue jeans.  
"Well hello, madam, what is your name? I bet it is as lovely as you are." said the boy known as Jimmy Neutron.  
"I am Danni Fenton." said Danni to Jimmy, much to Timmy's annoyance.  
"Well rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Suddenly Timmy punched Jimmy in the back making the boy genius yelp in alarm. "Hey, what the heck was that for?"  
"That's what you get for trying to take Danni away from me," scowled Timmy angrily. He doesn't want any competition, especially from this fudge head!  
"Ah please, she would never go for a stupid commoner like you when she can have a super smart prince like myself."  
"Wow, you both want to be my friend?" asked Danni eagerly. Of course, it's hard to tell if she knew that they're only fighting for more than being her friend.  
As if this was not odd enough, another boy, with green eyes, brown hair, wearing a white t-shirt, brown slackers, and a strange alien looking watch on his left arm riding a large green dragon type Pokemon landed right next to her.  
"Good day, this is truly a wonderful day, but not as beautiful as you." crowed the boy making a flirty smile to Danni.  
"Stay away from her." yelled Jimmy and Timmy furiously. They don't want another suitor like Ben 10 getting in their way. Suddenly a fight broke out getting the animals, who are watching the wedding, which is surprisingly not interrupted by the fighting, while in white wedding clothes.  
"Ohh boy, this does not look good." said Sora.  
"Well looks like it's time to bring out the big guns." said Jimmy sternly as his robotic dog threw him two strange and advance looking guns.  
"Oh that's it. Well if I'm going to win, I have to get more hands." remarked Ben 10 as he started to play with the Omnitrix and is going to push the button on it, "Going hero."  
Suddenly in a flash of green light, the boy disappears and in his place is a large red monster with four arms.  
"Cosmo, wanda, I wish I was a super powerful magical wizard." Timmy said quickly.  
Out of nowhere, two fairies appear and, using their wands, zap Timmy in a cloud with the word 'poof' on it. Now Timmy was casting spells.  
"Wow, there sure are a lot of boys who really like me," said Danni in amusement.  
"You are Danny's clone." Jazz, Danny's sister, pointed out.  
"Well it is a surprise, you do have Danny's blood in you, so to speak, you do have all of Danny's powers." said Jenny, a teenage robot, in agreement.  
"Yea, and looks like you have Danny's powers of attraction to the members of the opposite sex, ha ha ha!" laughed Sokka as the fight continues on.

Soon the wedding is over and the bells rang happily as Danny and Ariel are now husband and wife. The couple runs down the stairs to a waiting carriage as King Jack and Chuckie waved goodbye for the two are going on their honeymoon.  
Ariel yelps as one of her shoes fell off her foot. Even on her wedding day, that happens! The girl goes back to get it, but luckily her new father in law goes over and helps Ariel put it on. Smiling, the girl kissed King Jack on the cheek making the man smiled while blushing.  
Soon the wedded couple got in the carriage and it drove off with them wedding goodbye to everyone. Ariel's animals friends, from a clock tower that is ringing the wedding bells, throw rice to the wedded couple while Goofy ate a bit. A familiar song begins to play.

Chorus: _**Have faith in your dreams  
And someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through**_

Epona smiles as she carried the carriage along with the other horses, the female horse has become one of the royal horses. Garurumon meanwhile smiles happily as he runs pass them, now a royal pet to Danny and Ariel. The girl smiles happily as she waved goodbye to her animal friends especially Sora, Donald, and Goofy who are waved back.

_**No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dreams that you wish will come true**_

Danny and Ariel smiles happily to one another as they kissed deeply. And thus, they lived happily ever after.  
Well, until the 'The End' part. For now, here's an extra scene that happens right after the sequels (yeah, you all know what I mean)...

A few years later, Coco, with Terra, Jinx and Terra's new boyfriend Beastboy, visit Ariel at the palace.  
"And remember, girls, have manners." Coco instructed Terra and Jinx before opening the door.  
Suddenly, she sees a young black-haired, blue-eyed baby girl crawling around the room and screams. "Where did that filthy little bookstand came from?!" she asked in horror.  
Suddenly, Ariel comes in and holds the baby in her arms. "Oh, it's mine and Danny's daughter, Melody. Isn't she cute?" asked Ariel.  
"Yeah, right," Coco rolled her eyes. Ariel started to laugh. Even thought her stepmother and stepsisters treated her badly earlier years ago, they were sure going to be a happy family from that day on.

The End

Author's note  
All right, another good story done. You guys like it?

Danny: Yeah. I prefer June more but I like Ariel as well.

Ariel: (smiles) Thanks, Danny.

Terra: Listen Ariel, sorry for how we treated you, we acted like a couple of spoiled brats.

Ariel: That's ok, it was, after all, in the script

Danny: Beside you're not that mean in real life.

Terra: Right, both me and Jinx.

Jinx: Ha, speak for yourself, Earth bender.

Sora: Well like Kid Flash, we believe that there's good in you.

Jinx: That geek? He's nothing but dumb no talent wanna be Sonic ripoff.

June: Hey, I thought you were in love with him.

Jinx: Ha, I rather kiss Kevin 11 in his mutated state than that chicken legged fool.

Danny: You hear that Kid Flash, she hates you.

Jinx: What! I was just kidding...uh...

Kid Flash is nowhere to be seen.

Danny: Got yah.

(Everyone but Jinx laugh)

Me: Well, that's out of the way. Time now to announce the next parody. It's time to go from romance to murder and mystery...with lots and lots of toons.

June: In other words?

Me: My next parody will be the one parodying the well known 80s film _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_ and I got a great list this time around.

Sora: (smirking) Don't you always?

Me: It stars Loud Kiddington as the lovable rabbit and of course Fifi La Fume will be Jessica!

Ariel: That's an odd couple if I say so myself. I like it.

Me: If you like that, then you'd like this. In the Eddie Valiant role is that lovable plumber, Mario!

Cartoons: Cool!

Donald: Let me guess, because Bob Hoskins play him in the live-action movie since he played Eddie Valiant in the original, right?

Me: Yep. Also, Bowser is in the Judge Doom role. For his human role, let's say anyone who seen the said Super Mario Bros. movie will known what I'm talking about. Now for the rest...

Dolores: Princess Peach Toadstool  
R.K. Maroon: Lex Luthor  
Marvin Acme: Alexander Armington II (Charles's OC)  
Lt. Santino: Cid  
Baby Herman: Big Fat Baby (with a man's voice)  
Benny The Cab: Toast  
The Toon Patrol: The Koopa Kids  
Bongo, the gorilla bouncer at the Ink & Paint Club: Bizarro

Well, that wraps thing up for us. I'd see you next time. Don't forget to check out my Subspace Emissary parody I'm working on right now. Until next time...

All: Read, review, and suggest!


End file.
